Isabella Tonks
by Roxyblackpotter
Summary: Bella swan no es la joven inocente que todos piensan que ella es . No ella guarda un secreto , cuando los cullen se marchan ella decide volver a su mundo , volver a ser isabella tonks . Mejor amiga de los gemelos weasley , hermana menor de nymphadora ,...descubre las aventuras que vivirá , se enamorara ? Volverá a ver a los cullens?   Descúbrelo aqui ..
1. Chapter 1

**Bella swan no es la joven inocente que todos piensan que ella es . No ella guarda un secreto , cuando los cullen se marchan ella decide volver a su mundo , volver a ser isabella tonks . Mejor amiga de los gemelos weasley , hermana menor de nymphadora ,...descubre las aventuras que vivirá , se enamorara ? Volverá a ver a los cullens? Descúbrelo aqui ..**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 prologo

-tu no me quieres - pregunte fingiendo estar dolida.

-no -dijo edward - pero prométeme algo -continuo el.

-si - tomo todo mi esfuerzo el no rodarle los ojos .

-cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido ...por charlie .- murmuro edward ,

-yo solo asentí conteniendo las ganas de brincar de alegría .

Luego sentí una brisa sobrenatural y imagine que ya se abría ido pero conté hasta 5 minutos en mi mente y luego :

-SI - grite con todas mis fuerzas contenta de que se aya ido ,mientras daba saltitos hasta la casa de charlie .

Si ya se lo que deben estar pensando , no se supone que amas a edward ? No no lo amo , lo odio con todo mi corazon es un acosador , estúpido ,idiota machista , pero déjenme explicárselo bien soy bruja si bruja y no soy torpe soy bastante grácil mi hermana si si tengo una hermana se llama nymphadora pero les aconsejo q si no quieren pasar una semana en san mungo la llamen Dora o tonks , ha y no me llamo isabella marie swan , me llamo isabella andromeda tonks black.

Metamorfomaga , hermosa , grácil , dulce, preciosa, sarcástica y muuuuuy modesta sobretodo ,

Solo salía con el por una misión de la orden del fénix para averiguar si estaban del bando de los mortifagos o de nuestro bando.

Cuando llege a la casa de charlie que es un squib amigo de la orden el todavía no llegaba del trabajo por lo cual subí a mi cuarto y con un movimiento de varita todo se empezó a empacar en mi baúl , me mire al espejo y me di cuenta que todavía tenia la apariencia de bella swan por lo que fruncí la nariz y boala volví a ser yo el cabello de color castaño se convirtió en Rubio con mechones verdes por todo el pelo y los ojos color chocolate se volvieron el color azul grisasio característico de los black , me creció el trasero y el busto y crecí unos centímetros de altura

Haa suspire se sentía bien volver a ser yo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella tonks capítulo 3 **

-Dora -grite corriendo a abrazar a mi hermana y el pelo se me puso amarillo chillón de la alegría.

- Izzy - grito Dora con el pelo igual de amarillo chillón por el gusto que le da verme .

- te extrañe , ni siquiera una carta eh ? - me recrimino Dora cuando nos separamos .

- lo siento hermanita lo que pasa es que no podía tener ningún contacto con el mundo mágico , hasta saber si las sanguijuelas sabían de magia o no -le dije un poco avergonzada .

- y a mi no me piensas saludar peque ? - me pregunto remus haciéndose el ofendido.

- Remus- exclame contenta mientras me encaminaba para abrazarlo fuertemente , me sonroje un poco y creo que el pelo me cambio a rosa chicle mientras lo abrazaba , cuando nos separamos me sorprendí al ver que remus también se había sonrojado ,

-y ese color que significa Arcoiris ? - se burlo de mi sirius mientras sonreía pícaramente , me sentí sonrojar mas y cambie rápidamente a el color verde característico mío ,

-nada -respondí todavía un poco sonrojada ,ientras los 5(ojo loco , kingsley , remus , Dora y yo ) nos sentábamos otravez en la mesa.

- como les fue - pregunte a los chicos refiriéndome a buscar a harry .

- bien , pero a ojo loco le dio con acernos volar demasiado alto y casi muero congelada - dramatizo Dora , todos nos reímos de ella

- hay mi vida siempre tan dramática - le dijo charlie dando le un pico en la boca.

- bueno y a ti andy como te fue quiero saber todo y todo es todo.- dijo Dora

Yo suspire pensando en empezar a explicar:

-bueno. Los cull- pero unos gritos que reconocí como los de harry me interrumpieron , todos prestamos atención :

-SI , USTEDES NO SE HAGAN LAS VÍCTIMAS PORQUE YO FUI QUIEN VIO A CEDRIC DIGGORY MORIR , YO LUCHE CON VOlDEMORT , Y A MI ME IMPORTA UN CARRAJO SI LOS IMBÉCILES DEL MINISTERIO ME CREN O NO, ES SU PROBLEMA CUANDO LOS MORTIFAGOS LOS ATAQUEN SERÁ SU PROBLEMA POR NO HABERME CREÍDO . - termino de gritar y se oyó un portaso y imagine que había salido de la habitación de hermione y GINNY para hirce a la suya y de ron .

Todos nos miramos y sirius comento :

- tiene el carácter de lily mezclado con el de james - dijo con un escalofrío y remus asintiendo junto a el.

- he continua isabella - murmuro dumby

Y yo continúe les conté todo desde el principio , la clase de biología , su ausencia por 1 semana después de esa clase , los poderes que tienen los cullen y como por mi oclumancia no podía leerme la mente , El juego de béisbol , los nómadas , el estudio de ballet , los cambia formas de la push , edward quitándome el veneno de la sangre , el baile , mi cumpleaños ,el bosque .

Para cuando termine todos estaban furiosos Dora tenia el pelo rojo sangre de lo enojada , molly y las otras mujeres estaban indignadas Y alguna hasta lloraban , sirius estaba maldiciendolos , severus estaba choqueado de que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel de decirle a alguien que solo era su jugete , remus era el que peor estaba dejo salir sendo gruñido que hizo que todos lo miráramos y me fije que tenia los ojos mas dorados que de costumbre y me imagine que su lobo interior estaba furioso , remus se paro y empezó a tirar la silla se veía totalmente molesto , murmuraba cosas por lo bajo que sonaban como "malditas sanguijuelas estúpidas cuando los coja los mato como se le ocurre acere eso a andy " sirius rápidamente se paro y lo tranquilizo cosa que tomo como 5 minutos . No lo diré en voz alta pero me encanto el que se preocupara por mi de esa forma, cuando se sentó dijo:

- lo siento es que me deje llevar no puedo creer que sea tan poco hombre como para decir eso- murmuro enojado .

- es una suerte que el imbécil ese te aya sacado el veneno sino unieras muerto - murmuro Mcgonnagal

- si - murmure yo porque al yo tener sangre magica el veneno me hubiera matado.

- andy puedo ver la cicatriz que te izo el vampiro nómada al morderte? - me pregunto dulcemente remus .

Creo que el pelo se me puso rosa por el tono que uso y me sonroje pero alce la manga del suéter que tenia y se la mostré , el con delicadeza tomo mi mano y trazo con sus dedos delicadamente la cicatriz al el hacer esta en el momento en que nuestras pieles se tocaron sentí una corriente eléctrica y me sonroje , el paso una ultima vez sus dedos por mi cicatriz y luego con delicadeza me soltó , yo reprimí un suspiro por lo tierno que el fue , justo en ese momento molly se puso a hacer la cena para todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Tonks:

Capítulo 4

- necesita ayuda señora Weasley? - le pregunte a Molly .

- no te preocupes cariño estoy bien , si quieres puedes ir subiendo con los chicos , estoy segura de que Fred y George querrán saber como la pasaste por allá - dijo haciendo una mueca recordando a los Cullen.

Yo solo asentí y subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los gemelos , toque varias veces y abrieron mis mejores amigos.

- ya acabo la reunión ? - pregunto pregunto "inocentemente " George.

- como si no hubieran escuchado con uno de sus productos - murmure sentándome en una de las camas al lado de Fred.

-lo intentamos pero no llegamos a escuchar ni la mitad porque el maldito gato de Hermione se comió la oreja extensiva - dijo Fred ciertamente molesto por eso.

Yo reí sin humor y les pregunte :

- así que todavía tengo que terminar de contarles he ? - pregunte sin ganas de hablar de ello otra vez .

Ellos solo asintieron , por lo que con un suspiro me dispuse a contarles la historia por segunda vez en la noche , les conté todo el partido de béisbol , los nómadas, el estudio de ballet , james mordiéndote , el cullen sacándome el veneno , la fiesta de mi cumpleaños , el bosque , todo . Para cuando termine los chicos estaban mas rojos que su cabello y prácticamente echaban humo por los oídos .

Ambos me envolvieron en un abrazo rompe huesos otra vez ,

- lo sentimos Snow , pero cuando veamos a la sanguijuela usaremos TODO nuestro repertorio de bromas y ya verán ya veras . - murmuraron al unísono ambos

- y porque lo sienten , por mi que lo parta un rayo - dije yo y ellos se miraron confundidos para luego preguntarme :

- ósea que no lo amas o amabas ?- preguntaron ,

- no , claro que no Merlin que asco - murmure yo acordándome que no les había dicho que no lo amaba a los chicos.

- CHICOS BAJEN , LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA- grito la señora Weasley.

Fred y George se aparecieron mientras yo bajaba civilizadamente por la escalera , cuando llegué a la cocina las chicas Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados , cuando me vieron corrieron a abrazarme .

- ANDY - gritaron Ginny y Mione abrazándome - te extrañamos nena , queremos saberlo todo. - exclamaron otra vez al unísono , cosa que me asusto un poco .

- déjenla respirar , hola Andy - saludaron ron y harry abrazándome mas delicadamente y dándome un beso en la mejilla .

- hola chicos - les salude yo .

Y nos sentamos en la mesa a comer , las chicas , Dora y yo nos sentamos juntas a charlar un rato y por el otro lado los chicos también , a mitad de la cena se pusieron a hablar de cosas de la orden a si despachando a Ginnya que ron y mione dijeron q harry como quiera les iba a contar y los gemelos usaron la misma táctica con migo ya que la señora Weasley le dio la condición a los gemelos de que solo se podían unir a la orden cuando acabaran Hogwarts, pues este año era el ultimo mío y de los gemelos . A mi mi mama me dejo entrar porque sabia que se cuidarme sola .

Molly y Sirius se pusieron a discutir porque ella no quería q harry supiera nada , luego nos despacharon y como Dora y yo nos quedamos a dormir hay ( dora y charlie compartirian habitacion ,) pues hermione y yo subimos al cuarto nuestro y de Ginny , cuando entramos le contamos a Ginny lo que habían dicho , y luego ellas me preguntaron :

- bien como te fue en la misión ?- pregunto Ginny

Yo suspire sin ganas de contarlo otra vez y les dije :

- mañana les cuento si , cuando estén también Harry y Ron , no tengo ganas de repetirlo mucho y estoy muy cansada - les respondo poniéndome una bata y recostandome en la cama , ella solo asintieron por lo que me dispuse a dormir .


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 5 :

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté vi que eran las 8:30 me prepare ,

me duche , me cepille los dientes y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una blusa sencilla de manguillos color gris . Me mire al espejo y vi que tenia el pelo de su color natural , decidí dejarlo así por hoy por lo que me lo recogí en una cola de caballo alta , deje mis ojos de su color natural . Luego me fije que las chicas seguían durmiendo por lo cual las desperté , porque pronto la Sra. Weasley nos llamaría para desayunar , espere a que estuvieran listas y luego bajamos juntas a desayunar .

Cuando bajamos me fije que solo faltábamos nosotras.

Hermione tomo asiento al lado de Ron y Harry , Ginny se sentó junto a Charlie, y yo me senté entre medio de Fred y George , al frente de Dora . Todos empezamos a comer .

- que tienen pensado hacer hoy - nos pregunto Sirius desde su sitio al otro lado de la mesa a mi y a mi hermana.

- pues yo quisiera ir a ver a mis padres ya que no los veo hace mucho y los extraño bastante - respondí mirando a Dora y comiendo un pedazo de bacon .

-pero acuérdate que tienes que contarnos como te fue por forks.- dijo Harry señalando a ron , mione , gin y a si mismo .

Yo solo asentí mientras Dora decía :

-no te preocupes que izzi y yo vamos y pasamos toda la tarde con papa y mama y luego volvemos - dijo Dora - claro si a Sirius no le importa - añadió mirando a nuestro tío-primo , sirius nos sonrió dulcemente

- ustedes nunca molestan - nos respondió - y saquen a Andromeda de mi parte - añadió refiriéndose a mi madre .

- quieren que las acompañe , puede ser peligroso - murmuro Charlie preocupado por su novia y cuñada .

- no te preocupes somos mayor de edad y sabemos cuidarnos - murmura Dora besando a Charlie como despedida y parándose - vienes Andy- me pregunto

-Sip - le respondí yo parándome también y despidiéndome de todos , mientras ambas salíamos por la puerta y nos encaminábamos hacia nuestra casa , podíamos aparecernos pero preferíamos caminar para ponernos al tanto de cosas.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato , cuando Dora hizo una pregunta que me puso el pelo rosa clarito de la vergüenza :

-y que hay entre tu y Remus ? - me pregunto pícaramente .

- no se de que hablas - le respondí todavía muy sonrojada .

- hay no te hagas , te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de el y ayer el pelo se te puso rosa de la "vergüenza " - dijo Dora - y no te hagas que tu también viste como el te defendió y como se puso cuando se entero de lo que te hicieron - termino ella frunciendo el entrecejo pensando en Cullen.

No pude evitar suspirar por como se había puesto cuando se entero y como me defendió. Dora me miro con una pelirosa ceja alzada .

- bueno , puede que me guste , un poquito - dije muy sonrojada .

- solo un "poquito" - me pregunto mirándome sugestivamente .

- hay esta bien , lo admito , me encanta , me fascina , estoy enamorada de el , es tan sexy , tan guapo , ese cabello castaño suyo tan lindo y esos ojos - suspire- hay tiene los ojos mas lindos que he visto -cuando termine ,Dora sonrió pero dijo :

- perdona que te corrija pero Charlie tiene los ojos mas lindos - dijo pensando en el pelirrojo .

- claro que no , Remus los tiene mas lindos - dije yo pensando en esos ojos color miel que derretirían a cualquiera .

Justo en ese momento llegamos a nuestra casa por lo que dejamos la charla para otro momento .


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 6:

- MAMI - grite corriendo a abrazarla , la había extrañado horrores ,

-MI CIELO - grito abrazándome aun mas fuerte .- te extrañe pequeña , por que no me escribiste he? - me pregunto un poco dolida cuando nos separamos.

- hay mama es que me tenían prohibido escribirte hasta no estar terminar la misión .

-no te preocupes cielo es que me hiciste mucha falta - me dijo volviéndome a abrazar ,

- y yo que , estoy pintada en la pared - pregunto Dora .

Nuestra madre se río

- claro que no , ven aquí cielo - dijo abrazando a su otra hija .

- pero pasen pasen , su padre estará muy emocionado por verlas - dijo y así mismo fue , entre abrazos charlas y de todo se nos fue la tarde pero antes de irnos hicieron una pregunta que hizo que nos volviéramos a sentar .

- y hija , no nos contaste como te fue por América ?- pregunto mi padre .

Yo suspire y les conté todo otra vez . Cuando termine , mi madre estaba maldiciendolos de tal manera que podría avergonzar a un marinero y mi padre ni se diga estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y juro que si alguna vez lo veía lo iba a echizar tan fuertemente que no iba a ser capas de sentarse por un año.

Después de despedidas y de que nosotras prometiéramos que los íbamos a visitar pronto , nos marchamos rumbo a el cuartel general . Yo todavía vivo con ellos pero este verano me dieron permiso para quedarme en grimmuald place 12 .

En el camino retomamos la discusión de quien tenia los ojos mas lindos si Rems o Charlie . Y cuando llegamos todavía estábamos discutiendo cuando entramos a la sala .En ella estaban Rems , Sirius , Harry , Ron , Mione , Ginny y Charlie .

- que no - yo

-que si -Dora

-que no -yo

-que si -Dora

-que no -yo

-que si -Dora

-que no -yo

-que si -Dora

-que si-yo

-que no -Dora y yo me reí -que, no , no es justo me engañaste - dijo con el pelo rojo ,molesta por haber caído en la trampa .

-lo que digas , pero que conste que tu misma admitiste que tengo razón - le dije sacándole la lengua , sin decir el nombre por que precisamente remus esta en la habitación , hice que mi pelo se me volviera corto como hasta por los hombros y lo puse del color del Arcoiris .

Dora solo me saco la lengua devuelta

- oye isabella y ya nos vas a contar como te fue por América , o , no ? - pregunto impaciente Ron , no se me paso desapercibido la mueca de Remus ante la mención de mi viaje a Forks .

-Sip - murmure mientras hacia para sentarme en el sillón para una persona , pero Dora me gano haciendo que yo me tuviera que sentar en el sillón de dos personas con Remus , nuestros cuerpos se rozaron y me sonroje fuertemente y le eche una mirada fulminante a Dora que se estaba aguantando la risa.

Di un suspiro recostandome en el espaldar del sillón , aunque me arrepentí un poco cuando por mi acción sin querer le toque la rodilla a Rems el cual se sonrojo igual o mas que yo . Sirius como siempre comento :

- he Arcoiris , media atrevida nos salió la nena-bromeo a lo que yo me sonroje mas pero , lo fulmine con la mirada , a lo que el se callo rápidamente .

-me dejas continuar ?- le pregunte todavía fulminando lo con la mirada .

El solo asintió un poco asustado por lo que yo con otro suspiro me dispuse a contar la historia otra vez .

Cuando termine las chicas estaban súper molestas y decían cosas como "poco hombre , cuando lo coja , ya vera , ya vera ,." y los chicos estaban peor Harry estaba rojo y murmuro algo parecido a " pero que imbécil " y ron , ron no podía creer lo estúpido que podía ser y juro que cuando los viera los hechizaría .

Remus río y me dijo oído , causando que un escalofrío pasara por mi espina dorsal :

-hay cuando la sanguijuela se tope con todos nosotros no va a saber Lo que le paso - dijo disfrutando del efecto que causo en la metamorfomaga al verla estremecer cuando le susurró al oído .

-pero Andy , tu lo amas o amabas ?- cuando Ginny pregunto eso vio como todos prestabas atención , pero en especial cierto lobito con ojos miel .

- no , nunca lo ame , todo lo hice por la misión - respondió , no viendo la sonrisa de Rems .


	7. Chapter 7

**Isabella Tonks **

Capitulo 7 :

El tiempo pasaba en grimmuald place , el juicio de Harry fue ayer y gracias a dios todo le fue bien , se supone que hoy llegan las cartas de Hogwarts .

Estoy aquí sentada en mi camita leyendo un libro tranquila hasta que :

- CHICOS LAS CARTAS DE HOGWARTS LLEGARON- grito la señora Weasley , deje mi libro y baje tranquilamente las escaleras , llegué hasta la cocina donde los chicos estaban Ron , Harry , Ginny , Sirius y Remus , los primeros tres abriendo las cartas , me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando ron dijo que era prefecto , mientras Sirius y Remus hablaban tranquilos y miraban las notas de los chicos , cogí la mía la abrí pero pesaba mas de lo común , por lo que me extrañe ya que yo no soy prefecta ni nada ,

Abrí la carta y hay habían 3 pergaminos ,mas el boleto , la primera era recordándome que el tren place a las 11:00 etc , la segunda eran mis notas :

Extraordinario (E).- .

Supera las Expectativas (S).- .

Aceptable (A).-

Calificaciones Bajas.-

Insatisfactorio (I).-

Desastroso (D).-

-Transformaciones-(E)

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-(E)

-Encantamientos-(E)

-Pociones-(E)

-Astronomía-(E)

-Historia de la Magia- (A)

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas -(E)

No esta mal 6 extraordinarios y un aceptable , Sirius y Remus que veían con curiosidad las notas de Ron , Ginny y Harry , se acercaron a mi y vieron las mías :

-prima , increíble , seis extraordinarios y un aceptable , - dijo Sirius , impresionado con mis notas ,

-gracias - dije un poco arrogante .

-eres muy inteligente - me dijo Rems con una sonrisa seductora , que hizo que mi pelo se volviera rosa y me sonrojara .

- gracias Rems - le dije con la misma sonrisa seductora que el estaba usando y escondiendo el sonrojo aunque mi pelo seguía rosa ,

Abrí la ultima y esta decía :

*Estimada Srta. Tonks , tenemos el placer de informarle que usted , por sus excelentes notas y gran responsabilidad, a sido elegida como premio anual .

Cordialmente Minerva Mcgonnagal subdirectora .*. Una placa dorada con letras rojas callo en mi mano esta decía { Premio Anual }

Cuando termine de leer el pelo todavía rosa se me puso amarillo chillón , no lo puedo creer , soy premio anual . Nadie se había dado cuanta de mi pelo o de mi insignia.

En eso llego hermione y cuando vio mi insignia Soltó un grito abrazándome mientras decía :

-soy prefecta , soy prefecta y tu ?- grito Mione atrayendo la atención de todos .

-soy premio anual - le grite devuelta muy contenta saliendo del shock .

Sirius y Remus abrazaron a Mione y luego Sirius me abrazo a mi también , luego Rems se me acerco para abrazarme y cuando nos abrazamos fue increíble , sentí una corriente eléctrica , sentí mariposas en el estomago y muchas cosas mas y solo fue un abrazo , el me abrazo mas fuerte y sentí su olor "huele delicioso " pensé reprimiendo un suspiro olía como a chocolate , simplemente delicioso , lo sentí aspirando mi esencia y soltando un suspiro casi inaudible , el cabello se me puso fushia , no rosa chicle o rosa claro , se me puso fushia , fue un momento increíble hasta que una aclaración de garganta nos saco de nuestra burbuja , nos separamos rápidamente muy sonrojados .voltee y vi a mi hermana mirándonos pícaramente y moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo sugestivamente , los demás nos miraban sonriendo .

-lamento "interrumpir " -empezó a lo que nosotros nos sonrojamos mas, - pero quería saber la razón de este "abrazo" - termino Dora a lo que yo sonreí apenada y dije :

-soy premio anual - le respondí a Dora , a lo que ella soltó un grito y me abrazo rápidamente , pero como siempre Sirius , no perdió el tiempo burlándose junto a los gemelos que Merlin sabe cuando llegaron , ocasionando que nos sonrojáramos mas . En eso llego Molly , preguntándole a Ron de que color quería sus nuevas pijamas ,

-comprárselas de color dorado y rojo para que combine con su insignia,-le dijo George a Molly quien estaba doblando ropa y no presto mucha atención ,

-que combine con que ?- pregunto distraídamente doblando ropa .

-con su insignia , Ronnie es prefecto -dijo Fred y la señora Weasley soltó un grito muy parecido al de Mione y corrió a abrazar a ron que tenia las orejas rojas , pero sonreía con placer.

-que quieres que te compre , una lechuza no porque ya tu tienes a Pig , que quieres ropa , libros que quieres mi cielo .- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- mama , me compras una escoba - la sonrisa de la Sra. Weasley fallo un poco - no tiene que ser cara , con que sea nueva me basta - termino Ron , viendo como su sonrisa fallaba un poco ,

- claro mi vida , todos ustedes denme sus listas que yo voy ahora al callejón diagon . - respondió Molly y todos se las dimos .

-Hey Arcoiris , nos prestas tu insignia -preguntaron con malicia los gemelos .

-NI LOCA , se lo que piensan hacerle si se las doy - respondí con miedo , guardándola en mi bolsillo ,

-a si y que le aremos - me pregunto Fred

- le van a escribir premio asnal -le respondí , para las miradas divertidas de Rems y Siri .

-tu si que nos conoces- dijeron al mismo tiempo , acercándose a mi .

Yo corrí de ellos por toda la cocina pero ellos se cansaron de perseguirme en forma humana y se convirtieron en spot y speed .

Vi las caras sorprendidas de Harry , Ron , Hermione , Ginny , Rems y Sirius , al ver su forma animaga .

Y yo siguiendo el ejemplo de los gemelos me convertí en Snow .

Si antes estaban sorprendidos hora estaban mucho mas .

Nos correteamos un rato hasta que la Srta. Weasley llego y al vernos soltó un grito y

-me pueden explicar , el que son animagos!- grito fuertemente asustandonos de tal manera que rápidamente cambiamos a humanos .

Nosotros estábamos súper asustados por el grito que pego ,

-Sra. Weasley , lo que pasa es que , teníamos curiosidad y pues , lo hicimos - le respondí bajando la cabeza . La Sra. Weasley suspiro y contesto

-esta bien , esta bien , es solo que me asusto un poco el verlos . - respondió - vamos a desayunar - dijo poniendo Una mano en su corazon .

Nosotros nos miramos y suspiramos al no ser regañados y nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar , yo me senté entre medio de Sirius y Remus , al terminar el desayuno antes de yo subir a mi cuarto a terminar de leer Remus se me acerco y me dijo al oído en un tono seductor :

-te veías muy sexy en tu forma animaga. - me dijo con un tono que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran un poco .


	8. Chapter 8

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 8 :

Ya hoy regresábamos a Hogwarts , la casa esta como loca Molly estaba de aquí para aya buscando de todo desde un libro hasta una media , nos van a "escoltar " hasta el anden nueve y tres cuartos , van a ir ojo loco , Kingsley , Dora , Charlie y Remus .

Cuando llegamos al anden me di cuenta que Sirius también estaba aquí con nosotros , en su forma de canuto o estornudos como le llamamos nosotros , la Sra. Weasley se despidió de todos nosotros con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla , Dora que estaba abrazada a Charlie se me acerco y me abrazo muy fuerte , Charlie me abrazo mas delicadamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla , canuto puso las patas alrededor de Harry en un abrazo y luego hizo lo mismo con migo .

Lee Jordan otro de nuestros amigos (Fred , George y yo ) estaba rascándole las orejas a Sirius y decía :

-que lindo perro tienes Harry .-le decía Jordan a Harry mientras canuto meneaba la cola como un ventilador ,

-Andy , ven un momento - me llamo Remus , yo lo seguí hasta estar un poco alejados de todos ,

-que pasa Remus ?- pregunte con curiosidad , pero el no me contesto solo se inclino un poco hacia mi y rozo delicadamente mis labios , sentí la conocida corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que nuestras pieles se rozan , el pelo se me puso fushia otra vez y lo vi mirando mis ojos como para ver cual seria mi reacción al el rozarme los labios y al solo encontrar amor en ellos se volvió a acercar y esta ves , si me beso , un beso dulce que demostraba amor , el rozo mi labio con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar permiso que concedí gustosamente , nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca del otro , cuando el aire se hizo extremamente necesario nos separáramos sonrojados y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros , Remus iba a decir algo pero el pitido del tren lo interrumpió , por lo cual me dio un ultimo y rápido beso antes de apurarme hasta el tren , antes de entrar vi la sonrisa picara que tenían Dora y Charlie y me di cuenta que ellos habían visto el beso , me sonroje mas fuerte si es que eso es posible y entre rápidamente , los chicos y yo que ya habían entrado sacamos la cabeza por las ventanas para despedirnos y Remus me tiro un beso al aire gesto que yo devolví , canuto corrió con el tren ladrando hasta que se perdió de vista cosa que nos hizo reír a nosotros y a algunos otros que lo vieron .

-vamos - me preguntaron Fred y George , pero yo les conteste ,

-no puedo , soy premio anual , tengo que sentarme en el vagón de prefectos .- respondí a lo que ellos solo asintieron

-nos vemos luego entonces - respondieron ellos y Ron , Hermione y yo nos dirigimos hacia el vagón .

Hay los delegados y los premio anuales de otras casas dieron un discurso en el que no preste mucha atención , el beso todavía estaba en mi cabeza , luego nos despacharon a nosotros y los prefectos para hacer las rondas por los vagones , Ron y Hermione estuvieron todo el tiempo haciendo la ronda con nosotros , cuando estábamos por llegar Hermione y yo nos fuimos a cambiar , nos cambiamos y nos pusimos la placa de prefecta y premio anual respectivamente ,

-que te pasa Isabella te ves contenta - me pregunto Mione -y el color de tu pelo que significa -pregunto con curiosidad , cogí un mechón de mi pelo y vi que todavía estaba fushia , con un suspiro contento le respondí :

-Remus me beso - dije y Hermione jadeo sorprendida y pregunto :

-como fue - me pregunto y solté un suspiro recordando las mariposas en mi estomago , la corriente eléctrica y sus labios ,

-fue increíble , el mejor beso que me han dado - respondí con una sonrisa de boba enamorada ,

- y el color que significa - volvió a preguntar con curiosidad .

-amor / cariño etc - le respondí , Cambiándolo al verde característico mío .

-y desde cuando te gusta - me pregunto Mione.

- desde el año pasado , cuando lo volví a ver después de que el renunciara - le respondí sinceramente ,

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre el beso y de diferentes temas , hasta que llegamos , me monte en los carruajes que según Luna Lovegood eran arrastrados por thestrals criaturas muy feas , eran huesudas , parecían caballos y tenían alas , me dan un poco de miedo , según la luna solo las pueden ver personas que han visto la muerte , hice memoria y recordé a James "el nómada " , yo había visto a los Cullen matarlo . Vi a Harry y me fije que miraba con curiosidad a los thestrals ,

- puedes verlos - le pregunte en un susurro , a lo que el respondió

-si , pero porque nadie mas puede verlos , porque solo tu , luna y yo podemos verlos ?- pregunto en un susurro confundido .

-solo pueden verlos las personas que han visto la muerte - le respondí de la misma manera .

El resto del camino se paso en silencio , cuando llegamos entramos al castillo y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa , yo me senté como siempre entre Fred y George , al frente mío estaban el trió dorado como todo el mundo llama a Ron , Mione y Harry .

Mire hacia la mesa de profesores , no había nadie diferente hasta ahora pensé ,hasta que mi mirada se topo con una mujer que las únicas palabras que encontré que la describieran eran : rosa y sapo .

Escuche a Harry jadear y los chicos y yo lo miramos con curiosidad .

-la Sra. Vestida de Rosa en la mesa de profesores , ella estuvo en mi juicio , fue una de las que voto en mi contra , - nos respondió Harry .

Cuando acabo la selección Dumbledor se paro para hacer el discurso de bienvenida :

- a los nuevos bienvenidos a Hogwarts y a los viejos bienvenidos otra vez , para los que no me conocen yo soy Albus Dumbledore - aplausos y vítores de las 4 casas lo interrumpieron a lo que el nos sonrió con cariño a todos nosotros para luego seguir .-quisiera recordarles a todos que hacer magia en los pasillos esta prohibido - ante eso Fred ,George , Y yo soltamos una carcajada que sono por todo el comedor , dumbledor se vio divertido por nuestra interupcion , pero me fije que la cara de sapo estaba molesta por eso .- los otros anuncios que voy a hacer antes de que se dispongan a comer , el primero quiero darle la bienvenida a la Srta. Tonks que a regresado de América para cursar su ultimo año , -toda la casa de grifindor me aplaudió al igual que algunos de ravenclaw y hufflepuff , incluso algunos profesores como Mcgonnagal , hagrid y snape (el cual no me trata mal porque yo soy muuuuy buena en posiciones ) - como segundo aviso quiero presentar la Srta. Dolores Umbridge , la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras , - no pudo seguir porque Umbridge interrumpió al director mientras hablaba e hizo un discurso de como cree el ministerio que deberían funcionar las cosas en el colegio. Al único que no le aburrió el discurso fue a flich que aplaudía emocionado ,

-gracia dolores por tu e...emotivo discurso-dudo antes de decir la palabra emotivo , para luego sin motivo alguno dirigirme una mirada que claramente decía "lo siento mucho " cosa que no entendí ,pero el siguió - , para terminar, el ultimo anuncio es que quiero que le demos la bienvenida a la familia Cullen ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 9

**-gracia dolores por tu e...emotivo discurso-dudo antes de decir la palabra emotivo , para luego sin motivo alguno dirigirme una mirada que claramente decía "lo siento mucho " cosa que no entendí ,pero el siguió - , para terminar, el ultimo anuncio es que quiero que le demos la bienvenida a la familia Cullen- todos los que sabían lo que paso ( Mcgonnagal , snape , Fred , George , Harry , Hermione , Ginny ,Ron y yo )lo miramos incrédulamente , pero el no hizo caso y siguió con el discurso :**

- el Dr. Cullen estará ayudando a madam pomfey en la enfermería y su esposa la Sra. Cullen estará dando estudios muggles ya que la Srta. Charity Burbage esta en sus vacaciones , sus hijos tomaran clases con ustedes 4 de ellos estarán en su 5to año y los otros 2 estarán en su 7mo . Ha y lo mas importante ellos son vampiros -ante eso las cuatro casas empezaron a murmurar con miedo y demás

-pero no se preocupen , ellos no se alimentan de sangre humana, sino de sangre animal y no es la primera ves que en Hogwarts hay personas con "problemas peludos " o -pero no pudo seguir porque un muchacho de 4to curso , pelinegro , ojos color castaño de ravenclaw lo interrumpió :

-no importa , siguen siendo unos monstruos chupa sangres , -empezó a lo que Harry , Ron , Ginny , los gemelos , Mcgonnagal , y yo le sonreímos , el un poco extrañado nos devolvió la sonrisa y luego continuo. -Lupin fue el MEJOR , y el solo era "peligroso " una veces cada mes , estos vampiros son peligrosos todo el tiempo , un pequeño corte y ya estamos fritos - termino para murmullos de "es cierto , tiene razón y Lupin era el mejor " y cosas así , entre la multitud de murmullos le pregunte :

-como te llamas ? - le pregunte amablemente , me agradaba este chico ,

-Christian Turpin -me respondió -y tu?

-Isabella Tonks - le respondí - oye tienes alguna relación con Lisa Turpin - pregunte con curiosidad , por que en el año del trio dorado hay una chica llamada así

-Sip , soy su primo - me respondió Christian

,pero un chico de slitherin dijo :

-hay por favor, por mas que Lupin aya sido buen maestro sigue siendo un monstruo igual que las sanguijuelas - dijo y casi todos los de su casa estuvieron de acuerdo con el , sentí mi pelo ponerse rojo del enojo que me dio que hablaran de mi Lobito así ,

-Cállate imbécil , no hables así de Remus , porque si hablamos de monstruos tu serias uno - le grite

- que confianzuda la nena con respecto al licántropo , que te gusta - se burlo de mi , y ambos empezamos una discusión muy acalorada y yo cada ves me enojaba mas con el por faltarle el respeto así a Rems

-SILENCIO - grito Dumbledore Atrayendo la atención de todos ,

- ellos están aquí para darnos protección , a si que quieran o no ellos estarán aquí y les pido que los traten con respeto , ahora ellos tendrán su selección , PUEDEN PASAR CULLEN'S -grito la ultima palabra a la puerta del GC (gran comedor )

y por ella entraron los Cullen , Carlisle , Esme , Emmett , Rosalie , Alice , Jasper , Edward y una rubia que todo su aspecto gritaba "puta" , todas las chicas babeaban por los chicos Cullen y los chicos del GC estaban celosos pero se comían con la mirada a las chicas Cullen , tuve que agarrar a los chicos para que no le tiraran hechizos o maldiciones a Edward , no quiero que me reconozcan , y si le tiran maldiciones claro que se vana dar cuenta que soy yo , puse mi pelo que estaba rojo , de mi color natural Rubio con unos cuantos mechones rojo y negro y volví a poner mis ojos de su color natural , mi esencia sigue siendo la misma , pero espero que no se den cuenta ,

Mcgonnagal mirándolos mal como solo ella puede hacerlo cogió el sombrero seleccionador y empezó a llamar :

-Cullen , Alice -llamo y Alice fue prácticamente dando saltitos hasta el taburete y cuando le colocaron el sombrero este tardo un rato para luego gritar :

-Grifindor

-Cullen Emmett - llamo y el sombrero no había bien tocado su cabeza cuando grito :

-Grifindor

-Cullen , Edward - llamo y este tardo casi media hora hasta que :

-Grifindor

-Cullen Rosalie -llamo la profesora y este tardo unos 10 minutos asta que :

-Grifindor

-Cullen, Jasper - llamo y este tardo unos 15 minutos hasta que

-Grifindor

-Denali , Tanya - llamo a la rubia y este tardo casi media hora hasta que grito no muy seguro :

-Grifindor

Yo medio gruñí , esta es mi suerte TODOS las sanguijuelas en MI casa , estos estaban sentados unos espacios lejos de mi y estaban al otro lado de la mesa , pero gracias a Merlin y Morgana estos a no ser que reconozcan mi esencia no sabrán que soy yo porque Harry , Ron , Hermione , Fred , George , Ginny y yo sabemos oclumancia , los gemelos y yo la sabemos porque para estar en la orden es necesario saber oclumancia , los demás aprendieron porque les pareció interesante , y son buenos en ello .

Tensos, nos pusimos a comer y cuando terminamos y dumbledor nos despacho , no lo hizo sin antes llamar :

-pueden irse , tengan un buen primer día mañana ... , pero la Srta. Granger y la Srta. Tonks , cuando terminen sus rondas de perfecta y premio anual respectivamente , vengan a mi oficina , junto a los señores Potter y Weasley .- termino Dumby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 10

-pueden irse , tengan un buen primer día mañana ... , pero la Srta. Granger y la Srta. Tonks , cuando terminen sus rondas de perfecta y premio anual respectivamente , vengan a mi oficina , junto a los señores Potter y Weasley .- termino Dumby.

Yo un poco molesta seguí a Ron y Hermione mientras llevábamos a los pequeños hacia nuestra sala común , les contestamos sus preguntas , les hablamos de Pevees , de Flich, y de los corredores , los pasillos , todo pero yo no iba muy concentrada tenia un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y tenia muchas preguntas en mi cabeza : las dos mas importantes hasta ahora eran : la primera , Remus sentiría algo por mi ? Era la pregunta que mas rondaba por mi cabeza , se que me beso y todo pero todavía no se si le gusto . La segunda era Que diablos hacen las sanguijuelas aquí ? .

Cuando llegamos a la sala común les dimos algunas reglas , Mione y yo les enseñamos sus habitaciones a las niñas y Ron se las enseño a los niños .

Luego fuimos a buscar a Fred , George , y a Harry para irnos a la oficina del director.

En el camino hacia aya estaba muy aburrida y todavía tenia dolor de cabeza .

-que significa el color Andy ? - pregunto con curiosidad Mione .

-a que te refieres?-pregunte confundida. Ella me tendió un espejo y vi a lo que se refería , tenia el pelo blanco y los ojos color miel , iguales a los de Remus .

-el pelo , pues por que me duele la cabeza y los ojos por tu sabes quien .

-le respondí poniendo el pelo de todos los colores del Arcoiris . Deje los ojos como estaban , me fascinan los ojos de Rems .

-Ok -dijo mirándome cómplice y las dos ignoramos las miradas curiosas que nos dirigían los chicos.

Cuando llegamos dije la contraseña que yo la sabia porque Dumbledore se la da a todos los premios anuales , delegados , o prefectos .

-rana de chocolate - dije y la gárgola se movió dejándonos pasar . Cuando entramos me fije que hay estaban Mcgonnagal , Snape , y los Cullen , los últimos me miraban con curiosidad, me imagino que por el olor que debo oler a bella Swan pero con un toque a magia y a animal , en Forks tenia que tomar una poción para no oler a magia o a animal .

El olor a animales por mi forma animaga .

Los Cullen estaban sentados pero Mcgonnagal y Snape estaban parados .

-tomen asiento -nos ofreció el director .

-no gracias -dijimos los gemelos y yo en perfecto unísono , parandonos al lado de Snape y Minnie.

El trió dorado se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo de los Cullen.

-para -empezó Fred .

-que -le seguí yo

-nos -nos siguió George

-llamo -terminamos al unísono los tres . El trió de oro solo sonrió ya acostumbrado a cuando Freddy , Georgie y yo actuamos como trillizos .

Minnie y Snape solo rodaron los ojos , los Cullen nos miraban con curiosidad intentando ver algún parecido entre nosotros , menos , Emmett que nos miraba con una sonrisa enorme habiendo detectado la travesura en nuestros ojos , Edward que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y Tanya que me estaba mirando mal , Merlin sabe porque .

-cool , mira Rosie , mira ella tiene el pelo de muchos colores-le dijo Emmett a Rosalie señalando mi pelo .

-si Emmett ya lo vi -dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos . Eso me hizo sonreír . A los únicos Cullen que había extrañado era a ellos , Emmett se parecía demasiado a los gemelos y Rosalie a pesar de que me tratara mal , me caía bien , porque después de todo ella solo quería lo mejor para su familia.

-pero porque tienes el pelo de tantos colores?-me pregunto Emmett .

-porque así me gusta -le respondí asciendo que mi pelo se pusiera un poco mas corto . Ellos jadearon .

-Wow como hiciste eso ?-pregunto Alice , dando saltitos emocionada .

-la Srta. Tonks , tiene la capacidad de cambiar si apariencia a su gusto . Eso se llama metamorfomagia .-le respondió la profesora Mcgonnagal .

-cool- dijo esta ves Emmett . Yo les sonreí un poco arrogante , para luego fijar mi vista asía donde Dumbledore .

-para que nos llamo profesor ? -pregunto esta ves Harry .

- les llame por que hay unas cosas que debo decir , pero primero quiero que se presenten , los Cullen primero , pueden decir sus poderes si quieren .-murmuro el viejo director .

Carlisle como jefe de su clan se presento primero .

-hola yo soy Carlisle Cullen -nos saludo cortésmente el Rubio .

-yo soy Esme Cullen -nos sonrió maternalmente .

-hola yo soy Emmett Cullen , un gusto -nos saludo entusiastamente el .

-Rosalie Hale -dijo la rubia con una muuuuuuuuuuuuy pequeña sonrisa.

-hola yo soy Alice Cullen , y soy una síquica .-decía dando saltitos .

Ron y Harry gruñeron haciendo que los gemelos y yo soltáramos una carcajada.

-por favor no otra trelawney , -se quejaron ambos .

-quien es Trelawney ?-pregunto Alice un poco ofendida .

-un fraude. Ella dice que es una síquica , Pero solo a echo 2 predicciones reales en su vida ,-le dijo Hermione , pensando en dicha profesora .

-pues yo les aseguro que si soy síquica -dijo Alice.

-hola soy Jasper Hale , soy un empata.

-que es un empata ?-pregunto confundido Ron

- un empata es una persona que puede sentir las emociones y en algunos casos cambiarlas .-le respondí yo .

-como sabes todo eso - pregunto una vos chillona , todos volteamos y vimos al nuevo juguete de Edward , Tanya creo que se llama , ella me estaba fulminando con la mirada .

-no por algo es la mejor en su clase - les respondió los gemelos mirándola mal ,

-hay , pero mira como la defienden , que defienden a su puta ?-pregunto y sentí mi cabello empezar a ponerse rojo .

-no la /me llames así -gritamos Fred , George , Harry , Mione y yo

-no me extrañaría que tu castaña -señalo a Mione -le hicieras los favores a estos dos también . - no pudo seguir porque tenia 8 varitas apuntando la .

-eso Srta. Denali serán 3 meses de detención con migo y 75 puntos serán restados de su casa -le gruño Snape que era uno de los que la apuntaban con la varita .

Al ver como todos lo mirábamos el dijo

-que? , no puedo defender a mis dos alumnas favoritas - pregunto y yo le sonreí agradecida , Hermione también le sonrió pero la de ella era una sonrisa mas tímida , el nos la devolvió con una sonrisa algo rara .

-basta!-grito dumby , nosotros bajamos las varitas y nos volteamos a donde el .

-sigan presentándose -nos dijo y siguieron .

-yo soy Edward Cullen y leo mentes -dijo comiéndome con la mirada cosa que me causo ASCO ,ASCO , Y MAS ASCO.

Jasper parece que sintió el asco emanando de mi por lo que me hablo con la mirada su mirada decía " es un imbécil verdad" yo solo asentí todavía asqueada .

-Tanya Denali -se precepto la perra .

-muy bien ahora ustedes chicos , por edades si quieren - nos dijo dumby .

Los gemelos y yo nos miramos siendo los mayores .

George y yo nos encogimos de hombros por lo que Fred se dispuso a presentarse .

-primero Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -empezo Fred - yo soy Fred Weasley , también conocido como "una de las pesadillas de Minnie , Speed y Gred.-se presento Haciendo una inclinación.

-no me llames Minnie , Weasley -le gruño la profe. Mcgonnagal . Nosotros la ignoramos .

-yo soy George Weasley , la segunda pesadilla de Minnie , también conocido como Feorge , spot . -se presento George .

-y yo soy Isabella Andromeda Tonks , la ultima pesadilla de Minnie , también conocida como Arcoiris , Snow y Andy , los tres tenemos 17 años , -dije para luego decir -Travesura realizada -dije con una sonrisa traviesa ,

-y juntos -empezamos los gemelos y yo al mismo tiempo -somos los mayores alborotadores de todo Hogwarts , somos -dijimos haciendo suspenso entre los vampiros al pararnos a mitas de la oración .

-¡LA SEGUNDA GENERACION DE LOS MERODEADORES!-gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas haciendo brincar a todos los que están en la oficina , incluso algunos cuadros brincaron , para luego soltar una carcajada .

-muy bien ahora ustedes chicos -dijo Dumbledore señalando al trío dorado .

-yo soy Harry Potter .-se presento Harry

-yo soy Ron Weasley -dijo Ronnie .

-y yo soy Hermione Granger -dijo Mione -y los tres tenemos 15 años. -termino ella .

-muy bien , ahora que todos nos conocemos , lo que quería decirles es que como ustedes saben que los Cullen's están aquí para protegernos verdad?-pregunto a lo que todos asentimos - bueno es muy simple lo que les voy a pedir , quiero que le enseñen a los Cullen todo el castillo y le enseñen magia ,- dijo el .


	11. Chapter 11

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 11

-muy bien , ahora que todos nos conocemos , lo que quería decirles es que como ustedes saben que los Cullen's están aquí para protegernos verdad?-pregunto a lo que todos asentimos - bueno es muy simple lo que les voy a pedir , quiero que le enseñen a los Cullen todo el castillo y le enseñen magia ,- dijo el .

Todos nos miramos , enseñarles magia ?

-ni siquiera saben hacer un simple wingardium leviosa? -pregunto incrédulamente Ron .

-un que ?-pregunto Emmett , y todos gruñimos ,

-hay muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho que enseñarles , si ni siquiera saben lo que es .-dijo Harry un poco exasperado .

-bueno chicos por favor salgan que todavía tengo unas cosas que discutir con Severus y Minerva .-nos dijo Dumbledore y nosotros y los Cullen salimos .

-a donde vamos ? -pregunto Alice , ella y los demás nos estaban siguiendo .

-a nuestra sala común , ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases . -le respondí yo

-pero cuando nos mostraran el castillo ?-pregunto ella otra ves .

-mañana , cuando tengamos un tiempo libre -le conteste .

-y para que aprendamos magia ?-volvió a preguntar , ya me esta sacando de quicio con tantas preguntas y creo que mi pelo lo demostró , poniéndose rizo y color negro como la noche .

-mañana decidiremos Cullen , -le respondí , que ella no ve que todos tenemos sueño ? Me pregunte mentalmente .

Cuando llegamos , entramos y escuchamos las exclamaciones de los Cullen al verlo

-es precioso -exclamo Rosalie mirando todo.

-eso que no has visto nada - le respondí con una sonrisa.

-no es la gran cosa -escupió Tanya. Todos la ignoramos .

-chicas a la derecha y chicos a la izquierda -les dijo Hermione.

-nosotros no dormimos -volvió a decir Tanya

-lo sabemos , pero aun así compartirán habitación con alguien .-le respondí buscando con quien les toca en la lista .

-aja , Emmett , te toca con los gemelos y Lee Jordán . Edward y Jasper en la habitación de ron, Harry, Neville , Seamus y Dean . Rosalie compartiras habitación con Alicia Spinnett, Sabrina winchester , Angelina Jonson y yo . Alice y Tanya les toca con Hermione , Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown . -les informe a todos .

Me despedí de los chicos y subí a mi habitación , el dolor de cabeza me esta matando , me puse la pijama , cerré las cortinas y me acosté a dormir .

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 8:20 me fije que Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama al lado de la mía leyendo un libro y al verme despierta me saludo

-buenos días!-me saludo amablemente , me fije que estaba leyendo la historia de Hogwarts ,

-buenos días-murmure estirando me y cogiendo el uniforme para darme un baño .

-lo siento pero cogí este libro de tu estante -dijo un poco apenada , yo le sonreí

-no te preocupes , puedes coger los que quieras para que te relaciones mas con el colegio y todo .-le respondí mientras me encaminaba hacia las duchas .

Me bañe , cepille mis dientes , me puse el uniforme y me mire al espejo tenia el pelo enredado y estaba de mi color natural , me lo desenrede y lo puse de mi color característico verde y a los ojos los deje del mi color natural .

Cundo salí me fije que las chicas ya estaban despiertas y hablaban animadamente entre si , cuando me vieron corrieron a saludarme :

-Andy !-gritaron Alicia , Angelina y Sabrina .-como estas te extrañamos este verano -me dijo esta ves Sabrina .

-bien y ustedes chicas -les pregunte

-maravilloso -respondió Angelina

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que cundo estuvieron listas bajamos hacia la sala común . Sonde nos separamos yo me fui con los gemelos que ya estaban hay esperándome y bajamos juntos los tres a desayunar .

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor Ginny , el trió y los Cullen ya estaban hay . Me senté entre entre Ginny y Mione , al frente de los gemelos ,

-buenos días-saludo coquetamente Edward , eso me causo asco , asco asco y ya mencione asco?

-buenos días Cullen -le salude fríamente

-sus horarios - paso Mcgonnagal repartiéndolos , mire el mío y me fije que la primera hora la teníamos libre , nuestra primera clase era pociones , luego DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras) y por ultimo Encantamientos . Los gemelos , Emmett , Rosalie y yo teníamos los mismos horarios .

-ahora tenemos libre -exclame contenta pues pensaba enviarle una carta a Remus o Sirius contándole las nuevas .

-que piensas hacer Arcoiris -me pregunto Ginny , lo que me recordó que no le había contado que Remus me beso y no por nada ella es otra de mis mejores amigas .

-le voy a escribir a Dora o Sirius - dije , y Mione me dio una sonrisa picara

-o a REMUS? -pregunto sugestivamente a lo que me sonroje fuertemente .

-a remus?-pregunto sin entender Ginny , pude ver las miradas confundidas o curiosas de los chicos y los Cullen's .

-luego te cuento -murmure todavía muy sonrojada y no pude evitar suspirar pensando en el beso ...

Cuando termine me dispuse a ir a la lechuceria para mandar la carta

"Querida Dora

Bueno , te escribo para saludarte y darte una muuuuuuy mala noticia .

Los Cullen están aquí, no preguntes porque , no se , lo único que dice dumby es que es para protección , protección mi sostén , ni siquiera saben hacer magia ,

Y argh si vieras como me mira la sanguijuela de Edward , prácticamente me come con la mirada QUE ASCO ! Casi vomito cuando me mira así .

Bueno espero que estés bien , cuéntale a los demás

Te quiere

Con amor

I. A . T "

Termine la carta y se la di a mi lechuza Moonlight .


	12. Chapter 12

**Isabella Tonks**

Capítulo 12

Mire como mi lechuza partía el vuelo , para luego dirigirme hacia nuestra sala común.

Cuando entre fui hacia mi habitación para buscar mis libros para el día de hoy . Me retoque el poco maquillaje que tenia , el cual consistía en brillo labial trasparente y mucho delineador de ojos , me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo alta .

Luego baje a la sala común y vi a los gemelos y Lee sentados en la silla cerca del fuego .

-hola chicos-los salude sentándome a su lado .

-hola Snow-saludaron los tres

-justo a ti te estábamos buscando - siguió Fred

-y para que ?- pregunte con curiosidad

-tenemos la idea perfecta para una broma , que dices si...-y así me contaron la idea de la broma , la cual me encanto , quedamos que la llevaríamos acabo en el almuerzo , necesitaríamos la ayuda de los elfos , cosa fácil ya que siempre nos ayudan cuando lo necesitamos en una broma ,

Luego buscamos a Emmett y Rosalie para irnos hacia pociones .

La clase de pociones no fue muy difícil , tuvimos que hacer la poción Félix Felixis , poción que quien la tome al instante tendrá suerte .

Luego fuimos hacia la clase de la cara de sapo .

Fue horrible , los gemelos , Lee y yo casi nos ganamos detención por protestar ya que no habían hechizos en el libro y no querían aceptar que Harry no era un mentiroso y que el que no-debe-ser-nombrado regreso . Pero logramos contenernos a tiempo porque algo nos decía que no nos iba a gustar tener detención con ella .

Luego fuimos a encantamientos , fue fácil como siempre .

Cuando terminamos le mostramos a Emmett y Rosalie , el camino al comedor mientras le decíamos que teníamos cosas que hacer .

Fuimos hacia las cocinas y conseguimos la ayuda de Dobby , y otros elfos y preparamos lo demás . Luego fuimos hacia el comedor , pensando en el espectáculo que daríamos .

Con una sonrisa muuuuuy grande nos sentamos al lado de los Cullen y el trío .

El trío captando nuestras sonrisas dijeron

-tenemos que preocuparnos?-pregunto Ronnie con miedo , nosotros ignoramos las miradas curiosas de los Cullen y respondimos en perfecto unísono :

-ya veras Ronnie , ya veras - dijimos

-no me llamen Ronnie -gruño de mal humor

-lo que digas RONNIE -me burle .

Miramos hacia la mesa de slytherin con sonrisas malvadas

-5, 4 , 3 , 2 ,1 -terminamos de contar y se oyó un estruendo gigantesco viniendo de la mesa de las serpientes y todos incluyendo los profesores voltearon a mirar y lo que vieron los hizo reír .

TODAS las serpientes estaban llenas de brillos , tenían la ropa de todos los colores chillones que existieran y el pelo se les puso en forma de afro y de color rojo y dorado , no es nuestra mejor broma pero , luego arriba de la mesa de los serpientes apareció en letra cursiva " cortesía de SNOW , SPEED Y SPOT . La segunda generación de merodeadores ," luego el mensaje exploto cayéndole muchas bombas fétidas a los slitherin's , casi todas las mesas rompieron a aplaudir , hasta que :

-QUIEN DEMONIOS SON LOS MERODEADORES , ESTARÁN CASTIGADOS MUUUUUCHO TIEMPO !-grito la cara de sapo , la única que no sabia quienes éramos . Mcgonnagal intento defendernos diciendo

-vamos dolores una pequeña broma no mata a nadie , -defendió Mcgonnagal

-son ellos profesora -grito Malfoy señalándonos mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada .

-ustedes detención el fin de semana y le quitaran ahora mismo eso a sus compañeros -volvió a gritar la cara de sapo , nosotros le sonreímos "inocentemente"

-lo sentimos profesora pero , el efecto se ira en unos ... 5días -mentí descaradamente por que el hechizo que usamos solo dura 2 días.

La Srta. Cara de sapo se veía capas de volver a gritar pero dumby la interrumpió con una mirada divertida .

-ya ya Dolores , ya es solo una pequeña broma y no creo que una pequeña broma haga daño , -dijo Dumbledore calmadamente y dolores estaba apunto de volver a protestar pero dumby la volvió a interrumpir .

-la profesora Mcgonnagal se encargara de su castigo y es mi ultima palabra -dijo finalmente Dumbledore .

Ella cruzo los brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada .

Nosotros le sonreímos a el y el nos devolvió la sonrisa . Terminamos de almorzar y los chicos , los Cullen y yo no teníamos mas clases , por lo que accedimos a mostrarle el castillo.

-vamos ?-pregunte y Fred , George , Harry , Ginny , Hermione ,Ronald , los Cullen y yo nos encaminamos a mostrarles el castigo a los chupa sangres .

Les mostramos todo el castillo , el lago , la biblioteca , la torre de astronomía , las entradas de las casas , Ravenclaw , hufflepuff , la de GRYFINDOR ya la sabían y le mostramos la de slytherin , todo. Para cuando terminamos ya eran las ocho de la noche , el toque de queda es a las diez , todavía teníamos dos horas , quedamos en que mañana empezaríamos las "clases " para enseñarles magia a los Cullen. Entramos a la sala común y Mione , Ginny y yo nos sentamos aparte de los demás .

-y bien a que te referías en el desayuno cuando dijiste Remus -nos pregunto Ginny , me cambio el pelo a fushia recordando a Rems , su lengua en mi boca , sus labios sobre los míos , un suspiro salió de mi boca y Ginny me miro con Una ceja alzada .

-Remus me beso !-exclame con una sonrisa de boba enamorada . Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego soltar un grito que hizo que los chicos y los Cullen nos miraran . Nosotras los ignoramos .

-como fue ?-pregunto Ginny . Volví a suspirar ,

-fue increíble , besa súper bien , fue el mejor beso de mi vida .-le respondí la primera pregunta de el interrogatorio que venia .

-fue con lengua?-volvió a preguntar haciéndome sonrojar

-si -respondí , me di cuenta que los Cullen estaban escuchándonos pero no me importo .

-desde cuando te gusta .?-pregunto

-desde el año pasado cuando lo volví a ver después de que renuncio -respondí

-son novios?-pregunto y suspire un poco decepcionada .

-no , no me lo pregunto , pero estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el pitido del tren lo interrumpió .-le respondí .

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que subimos a nuestras habitaciones , me acosté a dormir pensando en cierto Lobito con ojos miel .

A la mañana siguiente como siempre me duche , me vestí , me cepille los dientes , me deje mi verdadera apariencia con unos tips negros y rojos y me ate el pelo en una cola de caballo alta .

Cuando salí vi a las chicas todavía dormidas y las deje así ya que todavía era temprano pero les puse la alarma para dentro de 20 minutos y salí a la sala común , Vi a los gemelos despiertos cosa que me sorprendió un poco ya que ellos no son muy madrugadores . Hay también estaban las sanguijuelas

-hola !-les salude a los gemelos .

-hola Arcoiris -saludaron animadamente los gemelos .

-y que hacen ya despiertos ?-pregunte con curiosidad .

-Dumbledore nos mando a llamar -contesto Fred .

-si y que quería ?-pregunte extrañada .

-no lo vas a creer , es una muy buena noticia -exclamo esta ves George .

-que ?-pregunte

-Remus viene a Hogwarts a enseñar otra ves -me contesto animadamente Fred.


	13. Chapter 13

**Isabella tonks **

Capítulo 13

-REMUS VIENE A HOGWART'S ?-grite súper contenta el pelo se puso amarillo chillón de la alegría .

-sii- murmuraron los gemelos mirándome raro por el grito que pegué .

-cuando llega?-pregunte animadamente

-mañana , pero porque tanto entusiasmo ?-me contesto y pregunto Georgie .

-no es obvio Georgie -pregunto Fred - nuestra pequeña Andy esta enamorada. -dijo Fred y me sentí sonrojar al ver a los Cullen mirar con curiosidad y a una pequeña niña de primero que se veía asustada por el grito que pegue .

Le sonreí a la pequeña un poco avergonzada ella me la devolvió un tanto tímida.

-es cierto?-pregunto George con picardía . Yo solo asentí un poco avergonzada .

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada traviesa y ...

-Remus y Andy sentados en un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e - empezaron a gritar haciéndome sonrojar fuertemente . -sentados en el Sauce boxeador -alargaron cada sílaba , y yo les di un zape en la cabeza . Fuerte

-aww , por que fue eso?-preguntaron al unísono sobándose la cabeza .

-ustedes saben muy bien el porque -respondí muy avergonzada por las miradas que estábamos recibiendo los tres . Pero gracias a dios llego Sabrina a salvarme .

-chicos déjenla en paz , ven Andy -dijo y las dos nos sentamos junto al fuego.

-que era toda la gritería ?- pregunto con curiosidad

-los gemelos me estaban molestando -dije

-y puedo saber porque ?-pregunto con curiosidad .

-porque me gusta remus - respondí sonrojada . Ella jadeo sorprendida para luego medio gritar

-Remus ? , el Remus Lupin , el profesor Lupin ? -pregunto ella

-si - murmure

-pero , como , cuando?-pregunto animadamente .

-vamos arriba y te cuento -murmure cuando me di cuenta que los Cullen estaban espiando ,

-espera rubia , nosotros también queremos saber!- exclamaron los gemelos al unísono .

-bien , entonces a la habitación de los gemelos , ya que ellos no pueden subir a nuestro cuarto .- murmure e ignorando como siempre las miradas de los Cullen , subimos hacia el cuarto .

Cuando llegamos Lee estaba preparándose por lo que los gemelos "generosamente " se lo contaron .

-Que pasa?-pregunto con curiosidad al ver a nosotros 4 entrar .

-a Andy le gusta Remus , a Andy le gusta Remus -cantaron los gemelos ganándose otro zape en la cabeza de parte de Sabri y mío .

-Remus Lupin ?- pregunto confundido

-Sip el mismo -respondí

-pero como , si no lo vemos hace casi 2 años - pregunto

-espera , muffliato - dije para que nadie nos pudiera escuchar y como ambos son confiables , le creen a Harry y son mis amigos . Les conté todo a Sabrina y Lee , la orden del fénix , los Cullen . Cuando termine ambos estaban en shock .

-QUE LA MALDITA SANGUIJUELA HIZO QUE - grito de tal manera Sabrina saliendo del shock que me alegre de haber puesto el muffliato.

-espera no ! Sabri ,no lo hagas !-grite deteniéndola de ir y lanzarle un Avada a los chupa sangres , - no valen la pena , a demás que ellos no saben que soy yo , y no quiero que se enteren . -le dije a lo que ella con un suspiro pesado asintió , me gire a ver a Lee y lo vi que los gemelos lo estaban deteniendo de ir y matar a los Cullen .

-como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi hermanita -gritaba ya que yo para el era una hermana.

Tomo un rato calmar a Lee paro luego seguir con la historia .

-prosigue -dijo Sabrina

-para acortarlo , cuando termine la misión , volví a el cuartel general , luego Remus me beso en la estación de tren , y eso .-respondí

Sabrina soltó un grito emocionada para preguntar :

-como besa , son novios , que paso , cuenta cuenta -murmuro emocionada

Yo sonreí y le respondí

-besa increíble -suspire -no somos novios ,pero tengo la esperanza de que me lo pida , e Iba a decir algo antes de que el pitido del tren lo interrumpiera -respondí , ella y yo hablamos un rato mas .

-Esperen chicos - murmure viendo a Lee y Sabrina

-que?- preguntaron ellos

-saben oclumancia ?-pregunte un poco esperanzada

-si , un poco pero no soy experta -me respondió Sabrina

-y tu Lee -

-si , no soy experto ni nada , pero se lo suficiente para que no entren a mi cabeza -respondió confundido

-pero porque la pregunta - pregunto Lee.

- las sanguijuela -empezó Fred

-que dejo tan rudamente a nuestra amiga- siguió George

-sabe leer mentes - terminaron al mismo tiempo .

-Ok -respondieron al mismo tiempo .

-cambiando de tema -empezó Sabrina -crees que pueda entrar en la orden ?-pregunto

-yo también -dijo Lee

-pues , tendrán que hablar con Dumbledore y el les dirá , ya tienen 17 no? - les pregunte. Ellos ambos asintieron .

Hablamos un rato mas para luego bajar e irnos a desayunar .

Desayunamos y luego fuimos hacia las clases ,

Hoy teníamos , cuidado de criaturas mágicas , Astronomía , transformaciones Y estudios muggle .

Fuimos tranquilos a todas las clases ,pero , la profesora Sinistra no estaba cuando llegamos y ella no nos mando venir a por la noche por lo que no cogimos si clase hoy .

personalmente astronomía es una de mis favoritas , me fascina cuando ella nos manda a llamar en la noche y podemos observar bien las constelaciones y todo .

En transformaciones fue súper fácil y los gemelos y yo ganamos 25 puntos cada uno . Somos realmente buenos en transformaciones , por algo logramos convertirnos en animagos en solo medio año .

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas fue muy interesante porque Hagrid nos llevo a ver a los unicornios , vasta decir que son bellísimos .

Cuando terminamos todas las clases fuimos a el gran comedor para almorzar y de paso cuadrar cuando vamos a empezar las clases con los Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Isabella Tonks**

Capítulo 14

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor para almorzar vimos a el trió y los Cullen . Los primeros comiendo y los últimos estaban tomando algo en unas copas , imagino que sangre.

Nos sentamos junto a ellos.

-hola chicos - saludamos los gemelos , Lee , Sabrina y yo .

-hola -saludaron devuelta .-como les fue -pregunto Harry .

-bien ! -respondí animadamente , el saber que mi Remus viene me puso contenta .

-y eso, porque tan contenta ?-pregunto con una sonrisa Ginny .

-nada - respondí tranquila .

-como que nada , rubia , tu no eres de las que se alegra por nada , que paso?-volvió a preguntar Ginny.

Ya no me pude contener mas y respondí :

-esta bien , es que ...Remus viene a Hogwarts!-respondí muuuuy contenta.

-que ?-exclamaron el trió y Ginny sin poder creerlo .

-que el profesor Lupin vuelve a enseñar .- respondió con una sonrisa Sabrina .

-enserió? - preguntaron contentos .

nosotros solo asentimos , yo con una muy grande sonrisa .

-cuando?- pregunto Harry.

-mañana , Dumbledore esta mañana nos llamo para que lo supiéramos , pero no nos dijo lo que va a enseñar .-respondieron al unísono los gemelos .

-siempre hablan así ?-pregunto Emmett .

-Sip - respondieron ora ves al unísono .

-por que tanto drama , con el tipo ese Lupin?-pregunto rudamente Tanya .

-por que es el mejor profesor del MUNDO -respondió igual de rudo Ron .

-y es guapo ?- pregunto interesada . No pude contenerme .

-si , pero es mío - le respondí fulminandola con la mirada . Ella me miro burlona .

-eso ya lo veremos Barbie , porque si es lindo y esta disponible , es mío !-respondió de forma viciosa .

-ja déjame reír , el nunca saldría contigo - respondí y el pelo se me empezaba a poner rojo .

-a si y que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto mirándome de arriba a abajo .

Iba a contestar , pero viendo que se podía venir encima una pelea , decidieron interrumpir .

-chicas ya basta , tu Denali no la cuques , que el nunca saldría con una vampira . Y tu Andy no le hagas caso , solo lo hace para molestarte - murmuro intentando tranquilizarnos Sabrina , pero esta estaba mirando mal a la Denali esa .

Yo solo asentí intentando calmarme .

Hermione cambio rápidamente de tema .

-chicos ustedes tienen mas clases ?- nos pregunto a Sabrina , Lee , Fred , George , Emmett , Rosalie y a mi .

-no y ustedes ?-pregunte .

-no . Por eso estaba pensando si ahora podríamos empezar con su entrenamiento .-dijo mirando a los chupa sangres .

-por mi esta bien -respondió Jasper y los demás accedieron igual .

-bien , terminamos de almorzar y vamos - dije yo

- pero a donde ?- pregunto Lee . El , Ginny y Sabrina había accedido a ayudarnos con las clases .

-a ti que te importa , tu no vas a ayudar!-pregunto muy rudamente Edward.

-pues fíjate que me importa , porque yo también voy a enseñarles -respondió fríamente Lee .

-según yo el viejo les dijo solamente a los clones , el cara rajado , la de pelo enmarañado , el pelo de zanahoria y a la rubia sexy , que iban a enseñarnos

-dijo muy rudo la primera parte y la parte de rubia sexy la dijo en un tono "seductor" .

-no nos llames clones - le gritaron furiosos los gemelos a Edward.

-escucha sanguijuela , a mi no me llames sexy , por que no tienes ningún derecho imbécil .-grite igual de molesta yo . El solo me comió con la mirada .

-Deja de mirarme asiiiii!-grite perdiendo la paciencia . Ya todo el gran comedor nos miraba incluyendo a los profesores.

-yo te miro como me de la gana , preciosa -exclamo el .

-NO ME LLAMES PRECIOSA!-exclame furibunda , el pelo lo tenia color rojo sangre de la ira .

-porque mejor no seguimos esta discusión en un lugar mas privado - dijo sugestivamente y vi la mirada furibunda que me echaba Tanya .

-primero muerta estúpido -grite , el iba a decir algo pero el profesor Snape un poco arto se paro de la mesa y Se dirigió hacia nosotros .

-pueden decirme que esta pasando !-grito de mal humor.

-la sanguijuela aquí presente , insulto a mis amigos , me falto al respeto , y me insinuó que me acostara con el y muchas cosas mas !- le respondí intentando calmarme .

El lo fulmino con la mirada , Edward se estremeció .

-Sr. Cullen usted tendrá detención con migo durante 5 meses y 90 puntos serán restados de su casa para que aprenda a respetar a una señorita . -gruño Snape y todos los de gryffindor menos los obvios lo fulminaron con la mirada . El intento hablar pero la mirada de el profesor Snape lo cayo .

Snape se acerco y me susurró discretamente al oído :

-cuando Lupin se entere va a estar frito!-exclamo maliciosamente.

Yo solo lo mire muy sorprendida , acaso todo el mundo sabe que me gusta Remus !?. me pregunte mentalmente.

-mejor vamos ya , a la sala común , después de lo que acaba de pasar , es mejor que hoy no les enseñemos -dijo fríamente Hermione.-pero no se preocupen que mañana si nos tratan mejor quizás , les enseñemos algo de magia.-termino orgullosamente.

Los 9 nos dirigimos junto a los Cullen hacia la sala común , fue en silencio y me fije que Alice, Rosalie , Emmett , y Jasper estaban fulminando con la mirada a Edward y parecían estar hablando en velocidad vampírica.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común , todos tomamos direcciones distintas , el trió ,los gemelos , Lee , Ginny , Sabrina y yo decidimos ir al lago y hay estuvimos un rato hasta que se izo la hora de la cena , pero como ninguno de nosotros teníamos hambre simplemente nos fuimos hacia la sala común , donde vimos a los Cullen, no había nadie mas que ellos .

Los ignoramos lo mas que pudimos , sentandonos en una silla y nos dispusimos a hablar y hacer bromas .

Hasta que fue tarde y nos fuimos a dormir .

Cuando entramos me fije que Rosalie , Angelina y Alicia , todavía no llegaban por lo que con tranquilidad entramos Sabrina y yo . Me cepille los dientes y me puse el pijama , pero me fije que en una ventana estaba la lechuza de Dora .

Cogí la carta que esta me traía y empece a leer , esta no solo tenia la letra de Dora , también estaba la letra de Sirius y Remus, esta decía :

{ querida hermanita :

No puedo creer que las sanguijuelas están aya , es increíble , créeme que si los llego a ver los mato! .

Como te habrás dado cuenta ya se lo dije a la orden , los que peor se lo tomaron fue Sirius y tu adorado lobito.

Te complacerá escuchar que el fue el que peor se lo tomo , fue hacia donde dumby y prácticamente lo obligo a que le diera trabajo .

Bueno te dejo , espero que estés bien , escríbeme contándome que paso cuando remus llegué aya , Charlie te manda saludos

Cuídate

Dora}

La otra tenia la letra elegante de mi primo- tío favorito , esta decía :

* Querida Isabella ,

Espero que estés bien , y que las estúpidas sanguijuelas no te hayan reconocido ni molestado .

Cuando tu hermana no los contó no me lo podía creer , créeme que si no fuera un fugitivo habría ido y los hubiera matado !

Cambiando de tema , te complacerá escuchar que cierto lobito de ojos miel , fue el peor que se lo tomo , después de mi , pidió un empleo con dumby mientras decía :

" no la voy a perder , la protegeré , no dejare que me la quiten y cosas parecidas .

Bueno , te quiero mucho , cuídate y saludarme a Harry de mi parte

Canuto

Ps . Cuídate y no hagan cositas indebidas tu y remus , si lo hacen usen protección . *

Termine la carta muy sonrojada , solo a Sirius se le ocurría escribir algo así .

La ultima era de mi lobito :

~ Querida Andy :

No puedo creer que la sanguijuela y su familia están por aya .

Le pedí un trabajo a Dumbledore , para poder cuidarte y estar mas tiempo contigo , espero que no te moleste .

Andy ... Se que no pudimos hablar luego del beso , pero me gustaría preguntarte algo , pero eso lo haré cuando nos veamos en persona , espero que estés bien

Con amor ,

R.L ~

Termine de leer y solté un suspiro , se preocupa por mi , y quiere preguntarme algo , espero que sea si quiero salir con el...

Y así me dormí pensando en cierto lobo de irresistibles ojos miel ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 15

A la mañana siguiente me desperté , me duche , me puse el uniforme,me deje la corbata un poco suelta y tres botones sueltos . Me desenrede el pelo con tranquilidad y lo deje suelto y de su color natural Rubio , igual los ojos , los deje del color natural característico de los Black. Me puse brillo labial , y delineador de ojos , estaba un poco nerviosa .

Cuando salí me di de cuenta que las chicas ya estaban despiertas y que Rosalie estaba sentada en su cama leyendo una revista .

-hasta que sales -exclamo Alicia corriendo hacia el baño .

-lo siento - respondí . Ella y Angelina asintieron pero corrieron hacia el baño , mire y me fije que Sabrina ya estaba bañada y preparada .

-que te pasa Andy , te ves nerviosa , es por Remus?- pregunto un poco preocupada Sabrina . Solté un suspiro .

-tan obvia soy ?- pregunte . Ella asintió .

-mira - le tendí las cartas con una sonrisa , ella leyó las tres y sonrió ,

-es bueno que se preocupe por ti -murmuro - oye y quien es "canuto " - pregunto con curiosidad .

-mi primo Sirius- le dije

-Sirius , Sirius Black?- pregunto sorprendida .

-Sip , el es inocente - dije al ver la mirada extrañada de ella ,

-oh -dijo- y como es que es tu primo?- pregunto con curiosidad

-mi madre Andromeda Black es prima de Sirius - le dije , ella solo asintió sorprendida -si ahora estas sorprendida , escucha esto - le dije - Draco Malfoy también es mi primo .- murmure con asco .

-QUE?-medio grito sin poder creerlo -pero , como? - pregunto muy confundida .

-Sip , la Sra. Malfoy es la hermana de mi madre , pero nunca la he conocido -dije tranquilamente .

-porque ?- pregunto con curiosidad .

-por que a mi madre la desheredaron por escaparse con mi padre , un hijo de muggles - explique . - y Bellatrix lestrange la asesina que esta en azcaban - explique a lo que ella movió la mano impaciente , dándome a entender que sabia quien era - es mi tía - dije con asco .

-QUE!-grito sin poder creerlo ,

-si , la loca de lestrange es hermana de mi madre .-dije con asco .

Ella solo asintió asimilando la información .

-he siento mucho interrumpirlas - dijo Rosalie un poco avergonzada . - pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, y quería saber si me podían explicar que es azcaban ? - termino muy avergonzada .

Nosotras le sonreímos .

-claro , azcaban es una prisión de magos , los guardias son dementores.- explico Sabrina .

-que son dementores ?- pregunto . Nosotras hicimos una mueca de asco .

- son criaturas que absorben tu felicidad y si te besan te chupan el alma .- dije y ella inconscientemente se estremeció .

- y que son muggles?- pregunto con curiosidad intentando olvidar lo de los dementores.

-personas sin magia , humanos - respondió Sabrina .

Seguimos hablando un rato , explicándole todo lo que tenia dudas .

Luego bajamos a la sala común , pero antes Rosalie me dijo

-este , Isabella siento mucho lo de mi hermano y Tanya - dijo sinceramente .

-no te preocupes Rosalie. Si quieres me puedes llamar Andy .- termine con una sonrisa.

Bajamos y los chicos ya estaban hay , también las sanguijuelas .

-buenos días- saludamos las tres .

-buenos días chicas - saludaron devuelta los chicos y salimos juntos hacia el gran comedor los Cullen atrás de nosotros como guardaespaldas .

-como me veo ? - pregunte a Mione un poco nerviosa .

-bien , espera - dijo y me arreglo un poco el pelo , - listo -murmuro ella

-gracias - dije mientras movía los dedos nerviosamente hasta que sentí una ola de tranquilidad - gracias Jasper - le agradecí al Rubio .

-ni lo digas - respondió con una sonrisa .

Cuando llegamos al GC . Entramos y mire hacia la mesa de profesores pero no lo encontré hay . Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa . Desayunamos y luego el profesor Dumbledore se paro para hacer un discurso .

- buenos días , se preguntaran el porque de mi discurso , pero tengo una noticia que estoy seguro les agradara - un chico que reconocí como Blaise Zabini del año del trío grito - se cancelan los exámenes ?- pregunto con esperanza haciéndonos reír . - no Sr. Zabini , no se cancelaran , como muchos de ustedes se abran dado cuenta la clase del profesor Binns no funciona mucho y es aburrida - ante eso se escucharon murmullos que el acallo rápidamente - por lo que , muy "amablemente " me pidieron el puesto y acepte por lo que , denle la bienvenida de nuevo al profesor Lupin - dijo eso y por la puerta entro Remus , se veía guapísimo ,

-PROFESOR LUPIN! WOOOO- se escuchaban gritos de todas las mesas incluyéndome a mi y a los chicos , hasta de slytherin felices de ver a uno de los mejores profesores . Empezaron las mesas a pararse y a aplaudir incluyendo al trío , los gemelos , Sabrína , lee y yo . Vi a los Cullen fruncir la nariz como si algo apestara , gesto que ignore .

El sonrió contento y lo vi buscándome con la mirada , al nuestras miradas encontrarse inconscientemente sonreímos .

El siguió avanzando pero no me quitaba la vista de encima . Se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa .

Dumbledore tubo que esperar como 5 minutos para que los gritos de felicidad cesaran . Cuando esto paso dijo

-Tengan un buen día y traten bien al profesor Lupin , su nuevo profesor de historia de la magia . -termino y se sentó , vi a Remus mirando en la mesa de Grifindor como buscando algo . Le sonrió a los Weasley , a Harry y a Hermione , a los Cullen los fulmino con la mirada de tal manera que ellos se estremecieron yo pensé mientras lo veía " si que se ve sexy molesto " .

El devolvió la mirada hacia mi y me sonrió con dulzura y amor , yo casi me derrito pero le devolví la sonrisa .


	16. Chapter 16

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 16

Le sonrió a los Weasley , a Harry y a Hermione , a los Cullen los fulmino con la mirada de tal manera que ellos se estremecieron yo pensé mientras lo veía " si que se ve sexy molesto " .

El devolvió la mirada hacia mi y me sonrió con dulzura y amor , yo casi me derrito pero le devolví la sonrisa .

Le devolví la sonrisa y seguí desayunando pero ambos nos mandábamos miraditas de vez en cuando .

Mire mi horario y sonreí al ver que mi primera clase era Historia de la magia , luego transformaciones . Luego teníamos doble periodo de pociones , luego almuerzo , DCAO y por ultimo herbologia , luego estaba la cena .

Doble periodo de la historia de la magia , transformaciones , pociones , DCAO y herbologia .

Transformaciones nos tocaba solo a los griffindor , pero historia de la magia la compartíamos con slytherin . Pociones la compartíamos con Ravenclaw y DCAO con slitherin's . Herbologia con los hufflepuffs

Remus se paro y salió , al igual que muchos maestros .

El al pasar me guiño el ojo mientras sonreía .

Los gemelos , Sabrina ,Rosalie , Emmett , Lee Y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra primera clase , la clase de Remus .

Llegamos al salón Y encontramos a varios alumnos ya adentro y Remus también estaba allí , el al verme me sonrió de oreja a oreja .

Yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras buscábamos lugares donde sentarnos , por petición de los gemelos nos sentamos al final de la clase .

Cuando estuvimos todos , el nos sonrió y empezó con la clase , basta decir que fue la clase mas interesante de historia de la magia que en todos nuestros años hubiéramos tenido , el la hacia con dinámicas y ejemplos , fue muy interesante , no fui la única que lo pensó porque todos hasta las serpientes prestaron atención y yo no podía evitar de ves en cuando lanzarle miraditas , el también me miraba , algunas veces de reojo y otras de frente .

Antes de acabar la clase el me paso discretamente un papelito mientras pasaba por los asientos revisando y contestando dudas , los gemelos , Sabri, Lee, Rosalie y Emmett , se dieron cuenta y me miraron con curiosidad , aunque Sabrina miraba emocionada el papel.

Lo abrí y este decía :

*Andy , después de la cena pasa por mi oficina , hay algo que quiero contarte ...

Atte. R.L *

Termine de leer , Levante la vista y mire hacia donde Rems , el me estaba mirando .

Yo le asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa .

El me la devolvió radiantemente . pero note que se veía nervioso .

Sabrina que estaba sentada a mi lado cogió el papel y lo leyó , cuando termino , sonrió emocionada y me pregunto en un susurro

-crees que sea eso?- pregunto sin dar detalles por si alguien estaba escuchando .

-eso espero -respondí en un susurro .

Cuando sonó la campana recogimos las cosas y salimos , antes de salir Remus que estaba parado cerca de la puerta me acaricio con dulzura y discretamente el hombro mientras pasaba , al pelo se le pusieron las puntas fushia y sentí la conocida corriente eléctrica .

Los 7 nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia transformaciones , clase en la que no preste mucha atención ya que pensaba en Remus y tenia curiosidad y esperanza sobre lo que tenia que contarme .

Luego fuimos hacia pociones , no fue difícil , tuvimos que hacer una poción curativa , hay trabaje con Rosalie .

Fuimos hacía el gran comedor para almorzar y nos sentamos junto al trío y los Cullen .

-como les fue ?- pregunto de mal humor Harry

- bien , pero parece que a ustedes no - dije un poco asustada ya que se veía súper molesto y yo estaba sentada a su lado . El suspiro intentando calmarse .

-es que la Umbridge esa es un dolor en el culo ...- no pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione lo interrumpió con un :

-Harry , no digas malas palabras ,-le regaño . El la ignoro .

-si , es una pesadilla , - le dije - nosotros la tuvimos el primer día de clases y la tenemos mas tarde , no se como no me ha castigado aun , ODIO su clase .- le dije , Harry bufo mientras decía

- a mi ya me castigo tengo toda la semana que ir a su oficina ha hacer no se que - dijo mientras devoraba un pedazo de pollo .

-du ge lo bugadte anmihgod- dijo ron con la boca llena . Todos lo miramos.

-que?- exclamamos todos , el trago dificultosamente

-dije, tu te lo buscaste amigo - repitió . Harry solo bufo .

-no te culpo , es un dolor en ...- deje la frase incompleta . - sabes apuesto que su madre era adivina - todos me miraron.

-por que lo dices Tonks ?- pregunto Emmett .

-porque , hizo muy bien en ponerle dolores , causa uno dolores en el culo ...-dije y los chicos , los Cullen, y algunos mas que escucharon se rieron . -puedes llamarme Andy , Emmett -le dije . El me sonrió amablemente , así terminamos el al almuerzo entre bromas y risas .

Fuimos hacia DCAO ( defensa contra las artes oscuras ) listos para 2 horas de tortura .

Toda la clase fue una tortura , no enseña nada y me saca de quicio con sus reglas y cosas del ministerio , blah , blah , blah .

Al final yo también termine con detención por que "sin querer " se me escapo el decirle 'cara de sapo , ' y que su clase era una total perdida de tiempo , y por cucarla al ella preguntarme que para que queríamos defendernos le dije " a , no se , talves de VOLDEMORT " eso fue un error muuuuuuuy grande , me saco del salón y quito 30 puntos a Gryfindor porque yo "supuestamente " estaba diciendo mentiras . me cito el fin de semana a las 8:00 en su despacho para mi detención .

Salí tranquilamente del salón y con toda la calma del mundo me dispuse a ir hasta Herbologia , cuando llegue no había nadie , solo estaba la maestra ,y al verme pregunto extrañada :

-Srta. Tonks , no defería estar en clases?- pregunto .

-no profesora , lo que pasa es que me sacaron del salón -respondí y ella se vio sorprendida ,

-eso , porque si tu eres una alumna excelente -dijo con una sonrisa mientras me indicaba que me sentara.

-bueno , tal vez , solo tal vez le falte al respeto a la profesora Umbridge- respondí , a lo que ella dijo .

- eso lo entiendo , ella es una pesadilla - murmuro casi sin pensar , para luego seguir hablando de trivialidades con migo hasta que sonó la campana indicando que empezaba su clase .

Empezaron a llegar los alumnos y ella nos mando hacia el invernadero 4. Me pare junto a los gemelos.

-Andy , cuando te fuiste , la bruja esa se puso de un humor!- exclamo irritado George .

-fue horrible - dijo igual de irritado Fred .

Seguimos con la clase en la cual tuvimos que plantar unas plantas muy feas y apestosas .

Cuando terminamos estábamos cubiertos en tierra , por lo que nos fuimos a bañar a la sala común antes de irnos a cenar.

Cuando salí de bañarme estaba nerviosa , después de cenar hablaría con Remus . Me pare frente al espejo , no sabia si recogerme el pelo o dejármelo suelto , Sabrina al verme nerviosa se me acerco , ella ya estaba bañada y preparada al igual que Angelina y Alicia las cuales acababan de bajar . Rosalie estaba peinándose el perfecto cabello rubio frente a su espejo . Ella también se acerco preocupada.

-estas nerviosa - afirmo Sabrina al ver mi pelo cambiar de colores solo .

-si - acepte poniendo el pelo de mi color natural .

-tengo miedo - dije y ella cogió el cepillo y empezó a peinarme el pelo .- que pasa si el no siente nada por mi , y si lo que quiere decirme es que fue un error el beso y que no significo nada para el .-pregunte echa un manojo de nervios .

-tranquila , estoy segura que el siente algo por ti . No viste como te miraba en las clases o en el gran comedor - pregunto ella terminando de desenredarme el cabello ,

-si , pero tengo nervios Sabri ,- dije mirándome al espejo . - como me lo dejo suelto , o me lo amarro ?-pregunte .

-dejárselo suelto , se te ve mejor - me dijo y yo asentí .

Rosalie sonrió y me puso una fría mano en el hombro

-no te preocupes , eres muy hermosa , si no le gustas a ese chico debe estar ciego - me animo ella ,- puedo preguntar quien es?-termino con curiosidad

-Remus Lupin -dije y ella se vio muuuuy sorprendida .

-enserio ?- pregunto . Yo asentí , ella sonrió y dijo -tienes buen gusto y Winchester tiene razón , el te mira con amor .

-siempre la tengo Rosalie - dijo Sabri - y puedes llamarme Sabrina.-termino y Rose sonrió .

Bajamos a la sala común y hay nos estaban esperando el trió, los Cullen , Ginny , Lee y los gemelos .

Juntos fuimos hacia el GC( gran comedor )

Me senté en la mesa muy nerviosa , mire hacia la mesa de profesores y lo vi mirándome con amor , mirada que yo le devolví .


	17. Chapter 17

**Isabella Tonks**

Capítulo 17

Antes de empezar a cenar , el director se paro y empezó a decir :

- quisiera dar un anuncio - dijo acallando todos los murmullos - quisiera que le den la bienvenida a una alumna nueva , ella cursara su 4to año y quiero que la traten bien , así que demos le la bienvenida a Bárbara Lupin - termino de decir y por la puerta entro una muchacha castaña de ojos avellana y tenia buen cuerpo , mi corazón se partió y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ...Remus tiene una ..hija? Pensé con dolor , lo mas seguro es que Remus me sito solo para decirme que el beso fue un error y que no quiere nada conmigo .

Me trague las lagrimas mientras veía como Mcgonnagal con una sonrisa dulce le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza y este pasados 1 minuto grito :

- GRYFFINDOR -y ella miro hacia la mesa de profesores y le sonrió radiante a Remus el cual le sonreía con orgullo .

Mi cabello intento cambiar de color pero se lo impedí .

Bárbara tomo asiento al frente mío , al lado de Ginny .

Yo baje la cabeza mientras jugaba con la comida e intentaba ignorar los murmullos de todo el comedor acerca de " barbara" .

Algunos decían que ella era su hija otros su hermana , sobrina etc , pero yo no prestaba atención . Sentí una mirada pegada a mi , pero no voltee a mirar .

-estas bien ? - escuche una voz cantarina preguntarme . Alce la vista y vi a barbara mirándome con preocupación .

Yo solo asentí volviendo a bajar la cabeza ,

-estas bien Andy ?- pregunto esta ves Sabrina , yo solo asentí con un suspiro pesado . Ella entendió lo que estaba pensando por lo que hizo la pregunta que yo misma quería escuchar .

- y dime Bárbara tienes alguna relación con Remus Lupin?- pregunto Sabri mirándome de reojo .

- Sip , soy su sobrina - dijo llevándose a la boca un pedazo de papa .

Sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente , no es su hija es su sobrina , solté un casi inaudible suspiro lleno de esperanza .

- como ya sabrán me llamo Bárbara Lupin , pero no se sus nombres - dijo ella mirándonos a los chicos y a mi .

Le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras me presente

-hola , yo soy Isabella Tonks - le dije estrechándole la mano . Ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-un gusto .- me dijo

-yo soy Sabrina Winchester - se presento Sabri también estrechándole la mano y sonriéndome A mi como diciendo " no tenias nada de que preocuparte " yo solo me sonroje con un poco de vergüenza .

-yo soy Harry Potter - se presento Harry.

- wao , es un gusto conocerte - le dijo a Harry.

- Hermione Granger

- Ronald Weasley

- Fred Weasley - se presentó Fred con una sonrisa un poco boba .

- George Weasley

Luego fueron presentando se los Cullen , vi a Bárbara fruncir el entresijo y murmurar :

- vampiros eh? - pregunto y ellos asintieron un poco sorprendidos .

Seguimos toda la cena hablado con ella y me di cuenta que le encantan las bromas , que es un poco rebelde y que al quedar huérfana y al su madrastra no quererla Remus decidió hacerse cargo de ella .

Cuando terminamos la cena mire hacia la mesa de profesores y vi a Remus mirándome como preguntándome si iría o no . Yo asentí con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa , gesto que el devolvió , aunque se veía muy nervioso .

Me dirigí hacia la salida con los chicos y los Cullen' s , jale de la mano a Hermione , Sabrina , Ginny y a Rosalie ,

-chicas estoy nerviosa , como me veo ? - pregunte apunto de un colapso de nervios , ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás incluyendo a Barbara .

- estas bien , - dijo Rosalie acomodando un poco mi cabello .

- todo saldrá bien , ya veras , - me animo esta ves Sabrina.

- si y luego queremos saberlo todo Ok ? - pregunto Ginny y yo asentí intentando que mi pelo no cambiara de color por los nervios .

- adiós , deseen me suerte - dije mientras me dirigía hacia el despacho de Remus .

- suerte !- gritaron ellas devuelta .

Cuando llegue toque delicadamente la puerta y se escucho un

-pase - abrí la puerta y lo vi a el sentado en un sillón y se veía algo nervioso .

Me dieron ganas de correr y abrazarlo pero me contuve.

- viniste ,- exclamo contento , y nervioso . Yo asentí igual de nerviosa que el .

-no sabes cuanto gusto me das verte - exclamo abrazándome fuertemente , abrazo que yo contenta devolví de la misma manera ...¿Saben ese sentimiento cuando ustedes tienen muchas ganas de abrazar a alguien y cuando lo abrazas sientes algo en tu corazón , como una felicidad inmensa o una alegría muy grande ? Pues eso mismo es lo que estoy sintiendo aquí entre los brazos de Rems . estuvimos abrazados lo que parecieron horas .

Cuando nos separamos le sonreí y dije

- me alegra mucho verte Remus - le dije de forme dulce - para que me llamaste?- pregunte con un poco de esperanza .

- toma asiento -dijo y me senté a su lado en el sillón .

El tomo aire y empezó a decir :

- que tanto sabes sobre hombres lobo Andy- me pregunto y yo un poco extrañada respondí

- pues , lo que enseñan aqui , y lo básico , porque la pregunta Rems ?- le pregunte .

- mira Andy , es que tengo que contarte algo ... Todo hombre o mujer lobo tiene lo que se llama "imprimación " o en otras palabras " una pareja de por vida" - dijo y me preocupe un poco , y si no soy yo ...y si ya la encontró ? Pero remus siguió hablando sin ver mi rostro , se veía algo avergonzado .

- a la impronta de cada lobo , este nunca podía dañarla o matarla , aunque estuviera en su forma lobuna y no recordara nada , nunca podría hacerle daño.

La amaría hasta el día de su muerte y nunca la podría engañar , es prácticamente la razón del lobo para vivir ...y yo ya encontre mi pareja - siguió y hay baje un poco la cabeza , lo que quería decirme era que todo fue un error . Lo sentí a el alzando mi cabeza así haciendo que lo mirara directo a sus hermosos ojos .

El me limpio la silenciosa lagrima que caía por mi mejilla con mucho amor

- tu eres mi imprimación Andy , tu eres la mujer de mi vida, la luz de mis dias , la persona mas importante para mi , claro además de Bárbara .

Andy yo te amo , te amo con todo mi corazon , entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi ,pero ...-no lo deje terminar porque roce delicadamente mis labios con los suyos .

Lo mire a los ojos y solo vi amor en ellos , por lo que me volví a acercar a el y esta ves si lo bese , un beso dulce , tierno , que demostraba amor, el con delicadeza roso mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso , permiso que concedí gustosa ,enrede mis manos en su pelo , nuestras lenguas luchaban la una con la otra en una guerra de dominancia , ...Merlin si que besa rico , pensé cuando el me acerco mas a el ...el resultado yo quede sentada en sus rodillas , mis pies enredados alrededor de su sintura , mientras el beso seguía subiendo de intensidad , el beso antiguamente dulce y tierno ahora era pasional , salvaje ...exitante .

Cuando el aire se nos hiso extremadamente necesario nos separamos .

Ambos juntamos las frentes mientras respirábamos de forma agitada .

Sonreí con arrogancia , pero eso no evito que me sonrojara muuuuy fuertemente , cuando sentí como su "remusin" estaba despierto , como lo sentí? ...pues no se si recordaran pero a mitad del maravillosismo beso el me trapo a su falda para estar mas cómodos verdad? , pues ahora mismo lo estoy sintiendo ... el se sonrojo fuertemente al también notarlo y rápidamente me separo un poco de el .

- lo siento - murmuro avergonzado

- no te preocupes - respondí avergonzada pero feliz , feliz porque remus me quiere , me ama .

- eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mi?- pregunto con esperanza . Yo sonreí

- Remus , Te amo , te amo , te amo. - respondí poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro , el sonrió feliz

- no sabes lo feliz que me hace eschuchar eso - dijo - Andy ?

- si Rems ? -pregunte mirándolo a los ojos .

- quieres ser mi novia ?- pregunto y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja .

- si - exclame volviéndolo a besar .

Comenten por favor :) besos


	18. Chapter 18

**Isabella Tonks**

Capítulo 18

-Jajajjajajaja Remus jajajajajajja- reí cuando el me beso repetidas veces en el cuello y la mejilla , bromeando conmigo .

-te amo - me dijo abrazándome

-yo mas - dije

-no , yo mas

-yo mas

-yo mas

-yo mas

No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi y el también se río .

Estuvimos así bromeando y besándonos hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y el me escolto hacia mi sala común con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros .

Todos los corredores estaban vacíos .

-buenas noches amor -dijo besándome

-mmmm, buenas noches Remus - dije abrazándolo .

-te amo - dijimos al unísono .

Entre a la sala común y vi a el trió , los Cullen , los gemelos , lee y Sabrina . Imagine que Ginny y Bárbara se habían acostado a dormir .

Cuando ellas me vieron , Rosalie , Sabrina y Hermione corrieron a donde mi preguntando

-que paso -pregunto Hermione

-de que hablaron -Pregunto Rosalie

-que te dijo -pregunto Sabrina

-cuenta , cuenta , cuenta - cantaron al unísono ellas.

Yo reí risueña , estoy muy feliz .

-vamos al cuarto y se los cuento - dije y los gemelos , Harry y Ronald gritaron

- nosotros queremos saber - gritaron la unísono los 4

-nosotros también - grito Alice -queremos saber de que hablan - grito señalando a los demás Cullen's .

-seguirán soñando , porque solo le diré lo que paso a Sabrina , Hermione , Rosalie , los gemelos , lee , Ronald y a Harry-dije y ella me dio su mejor puchero el cual me hizo rodar los ojos.

-ni lo pienses - dije y todos nos dirigimos a la habitación de los gemelos .

Nos sentamos en la primera cama : Sabrina , George , Rosalie y yo . No pregunten como cupimos todos nosotros hay .

En la segunda estaban el trió , lee Y Fred .

-muffliato - dije señalando la puerta .

-cuenta que paso- dijo emocionado Ronald .

Les conté todo y cuando termine las chicas incluyendo a Rosalie gritaron emocionadas Y me abrazaron

-felicidades ! -dijeron Rosalie , Ronald y Harry

-que romántico- dijo Hermione suspirando

-ya era hora - dijeron los gemelos y lee

-que tiernos - dijo Sabrina .

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos hablando animadamente hasta el cuarto mío , de Sabrina y de Rosalie .

Nos quedamos dormidas hablando y bromeando .

A la mañana siguiente desperté por los gritos de Sabrina.

-Andy! despierta !- grito y yo del susto me caí de la cama .

-rápido , rápido , prepárate , solo quedan 40 minutos para que empieze la primera clase - grito y yo corrí a bañarme y lavarme la boca.

Me puse el uniforme rápidamente , dejándome la corbata un poco suelta .

Me puse el cabello de mi color característico verde y Los ojos los puse de color violeta .

Corrí a empacar mis libros para hoy .

-vamos !- grito Sabrína jalándome de la mano .

Bajamos a desayunar corriendo junto a los gemelos y lee , los cuales nos estaban esperando . Ya solo teníamos 19 minutos para desayunar .

Entramos al gran comedor a desayunar casi sin aire , en la mesa de Gryyfindor estaban los Cullen , el trio , barbara y Ginny .

Nos sentamos y rápidamente cogimos jugo y los gemelo , lee y Sabrina cogieron tostadas . Yo no comí nada , solo tome jugo .

-buenos días - dijo Harry con expresión divertida al vernos llegar corriendo y coger rápidamente unas tostadas y frutas .

-buenos días- dije yo que era la única que no estaba comiendo .

-se te hizo tarde muñeca - dijo Edward mirándome de arriba a abajo .

-no .me .digas .muñeca - le dije con odio mientras mi pelo por el enojo paso a ser rojo fuego.

-no la molestes imbécil -dijo barbara mirando mal a Edward .

Yo le dirigí una sonrisa Agradecida al ver como el se estremecía por el poder de su mirada .

-eres metamorfomaga verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad ella.

-Sip - dije volviendo a poner mi pelo de color verde .

Hablamos ella y yo un rato animadamente hasta que ya me tocaba mi primera clase : dos horas de pociones, luego dos horas de encantamientos , almuerzo y luego teníamos el resto de la tarde libre . Al terminar todo , por la noche tenia mi castigo con Umbridge .

-nos vemos luego Barbie - le dije a Bárbara mientras los gemelos, Emmett , Rosalie , lee, Sabrina y yo salíamos para dirigirnos a pociones.

Antes de salir mire a la mesa de profesores y vi a Remus mirándome con amor, mirada que yo le devolví con un guiño del ojo .

Pociones fue fácil y en esa clase me senté con los gemelos .

En encantamientos hubo una prueba sorpresa , en la que estoy segura pase .

Fui a almorzar , mientras Harry y yo hablábamos acerca de nuestro castigo con Umbridge.

-entonces , vamos juntos al castigo ? -pregunte y el se encogió de hombros .

-si porque no?- dijo animadamente para luego un poco avergonzado decir - no quiero ir solo , esa mujer me saca de mis casillas - dijo un poco enojado

-a mi también , y da un poco de miedo cuando sonríe de esa forma suciamente dulce- dije con un escalofrío y el río mientras asentía

-tienes razón-dijo dejando de reír y suprimiendo un escalofrío al ver dicha sonrisa en la cara de la cara de sapo la cual nos estaba mirando entrar con una mirada macabra que me puso los pelos de punta .

-buenas tardes , Sr. Potter , Srta. Tonks - dijo Remus el cual estaba entrando ahora mismo al comedor detrás de nosotros .

-buenas tardes profesor Lupin- dijimos al unísono Harry y yo . Harry nos miro pícaramente haciendo que nos pusiéramos un poco rosa .

El me acaricio el pelo de forma discreta mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de profesores .

Reprimí una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en la mesa y almorzaba .

Barbie y yo nos pusimos a hablar animadamente , nos hicimos amigas rápidamente .

Cuando termine de almorzar le pregunte :

-oye Barbie quieres ayudarnos a los chicos y a mi a enseñarles magia a los Cullen ?-pregunte

-claro , pero cuando , donde?- pregunto ella

-pues todavía no sabemos , pero hay que hacerlo -dije mirando con odio a los Cullen.

-porque los odia tanto?-pregunto con curiosidad

-algún día te lo contare - le dije con una sonrisa

Comenten por favor , me encanta saber su opinión. , buena o mala :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Isabella Tonks**

Capítulo 19

-algún día te lo contare - le dije con una sonrisa , la cual ella me devolvió y ambas seguimos hablando tranquilamente .

-oye Snow!- gritaron los gemelos

-que ?!- grite de vuelta

-vamos a enseñarle magia a ellos ahora , ?- pregunto Fred y yo mire a los demás .

-me parece bien - dijeron Sabrina , lee y Barbie .

-pues vamos , rápido que tengo un castigo que cumplir -dije

-pero a donde?- pregunto Edward de forma irritante

-que tal a ...el bosque prohibido ? -pregunto Hermione

-ni loco-dijo Ronald

-a la sala común? - pregunto Tanya torpemente

-no se van a concentrar - dijo Harry pensando

-que tal ...la casa de los gritos ? - pregunte y ellos sonrieron mientras decían

-perfecto - exclamaron Harry , Ronald , los gemelos y Lee

-hay el espacio perfecto - dijo Hermione

-pero tenemos que limpiar - dijo Ginny

-pero como llegaremos aya? -pregunto barbara

-ya veras ...tenemos un atajo - dijimos los gemelos y yo al unísono .

Le sonreí a Remus mientras salíamos hacia la casa de los gritos .

Corrimos hacia el Sauce boxeador esquivando sus golpes y entramos rápidamente por el pasadizo .

Varios minutos después llegamos a la casa .

-Wow -exclamaron Sabrina , Lee , los Cullen y barbara .

-cool , verdad? -pregunto ron y ellos asintieron .

-tengo miedo Eddy- dijo Tanya y TODOS excepto Edward rodamos los ojos

-bien , vamos .!- exclame divertida empezando a limpiar todo con un movimiento de varita y recogiendo los escombros que había por le piso y prendiendo unas luces .

Me fije que barbara estaba viendo los arañazos en las paredes .

-que tienes Barbie ?- le pregunte

-nada Andy , lo que pasa es que siento pena por mi tío , por todo lo que ha pasado - dijo ella tristemente

-el destino fue muy cruel con el - dije suspirando tristemente por mi lobito

-lo conoces bien ?- pregunto después de unos minutos Barbie

-que cosa ?- pregunte confundida

-a mi tío ?- pregunto y yo me sonroje un poco

-mas o menos -dije sonriendo , "mas de lo que crees" pensé , pensando en sus hermosos ojos miel ...

-ANDY!-grito George

-QUE!?-pregunte asustada por el grito que el pego

-te estaba hablando - dijo el

-lo siento , me fui en un viaje - admití

-esta bien , lo que te decía es que deberíamos empezar con los mas simples y luego se sigue con los mas difíciles - dijo el y yo asentí .

-yo enseño historia de la magia - dijo Hermione y nosotros asentimos

-yo encantamientos - dijo Sabrina

-yo pociones - dijo lee

-nosotros transformaciones. -dijimos al unísono los gemelos y yo

-yo herbologia - dijo Ginny

-y yo cuidado de criaturas mágicas - dijo Barbara

-yo defensa contra las artes oscuras - dijo Harry

Y así empezamos a enseñarle magia a los Cullen's .

Aprendían rápido , pero me exaspera la forma en que Alice y Edward me miraron toda la practica ...como si supieran algo...

Aburrida puse mi pelo color negro y mis ojos del color natural .

Mire le reloj y vi que eran las 7:45

-Harry , nuestro castigo !- exclame y los dos salimos corriendo después de explicarle a los demás .

Corrimos hacia el despacho de la cara de sapo y cuando estuvimos hay frente a su puerta toque con la mano temblorosa y abrió la cara de sapo .

Mire con horror todo entrar a su despacho ...todo , TODO es rosa , las paredes , los cuadros, las tasas ...todo .

-buenas noches niños - dijo "dulcemente" . Harry y yo nos miramos asustados.

-tomen asiento - dijo y los dos nos sentamos

-hoy escribirán unas líneas - dijo pasándonos unos pergaminos y una pluma

-escribirán "no debo decir mentiras " .-dijo ella

-cuantas veces ?- pregunto Harry

-las que sean necesarias para que se grabe el mensaje-dijo maquiavélicamente

-no nos dio tinta - dije fríamente

-no la necesitaran - me dijo mirándome mal .

Harry y yo nos miramos para luego empezar a escribir .

"no debo decir mentiras " empece a escribir y cuando iba por la novena oración sentí una punzada en mi mano izquierda y cuando mire casi grito al ver en mi piel grabado el mensaje 'no debo decir mentiras ' .

Escuche a Harry soltar una exclamación de dolor y luego de shock al ver su mano escrita la misma línea .

El y yo nos miramos horrorizados

-pasa algo niños ? - pregunto Umbridge

-no- dije con voz temblorosa , me duele bastante la mano .

-ya terminamos las líneas - dijo Harry

Y ella asintió mirando nuestras manos .

-se pueden retirar y recuerden venir toda la semana para su castigo - dijo ella y Harry y yo salimos casi corriendo de su despacho .

-Harry me duele - dije sosteniendo mi mano llena de sangre

-estas votando mucha sangre - dijo preocupado mirando mi muuuuy ensangrentada mano . La de el no votaba tanta sangre .

-vamos a la enfermería - me dijo jalándome

-no ! que le vamos a decir !?- pregunte - que Umbridge nos hizo escribir con nuestra propia sangre , no nos creerán-dije respirando fuertemente por el dolor .

-Dios mío !- escuchamos una vos decir y vimos a Jasper mirando nuestras manos con expresión hambrienta al igual que Alice , Tanya y Edward .

Antes de que se nos tiraran encima para mordernos Gracias a Merlin y morgana , mi novio apareció y al ver nuestras manos y a los Cullen hambrientos puso un hechizo alrededor de nosotros impidiendo el paso de los Cullen .

-vamos , rápido ! - nos arrastro corriendo hacia su despacho .

Disculpen la tardanza pero es que en el colegio muggle me dieron muchas asignaciones y no pude actualizar ...

Comenten por favor

Besos


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

**-vamos , rápido ! - nos arrastro corriendo hacia su despacho .**

Corrimos de los Cullen hasta llegar a el despacho de Remus.

El cerro la puerta con seguro y se volteo hacia nosotros .

Nos tomo a Harry y a mi de las manos .

-quien les hizo esto - pregunto en un susurro peligroso

Nosotros no contestamos por el dolor .

El al ver nuestro dolor saco de una gaveta unas gasas y alcohol .

Primero tomo la mano de Harry y con delicadeza empezó a limpiarla .

Cuando termino se volteo hacia mi y empezó a limpiar la sangre con delicadeza y dulzura .

-los dejo solos - aviso Harry mientras salía de el despacho

Remus asintió y con amor y dulzura limpiaba mi herida

-auch -dije al el untarme el alcohol y eso empezó a arder MUCHO .

-lo siento - dijo y empezó a soplar la mano y el ardor empezó a irse .

Cuando termino de limpiar la herida , guardo las cosas y me miro directo a los ojos , para luego acercarse a mi y besarme con dulzura y amor infinito .

-extrañe el no poder besarte - admitió el cuando nos separamos

-yo también extrañe tus besos - le dije volviendo a besarlo , un beso lleno de pasión .

El se separo de repente de mi .

-quien lo hizo Andy?- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza

-por favor , dime -me rogó - intentare no ir y matarlo o hechizarlo - me dijo y yo suspire pesadamente .

-fue Umbridge - le dije y el apretó los puños molesto y se agarro el puente de la nariz muy molesto .

Le acaricie el cabello con amor infinito y el se calmo de inmediato .

-porque lo hizo ?- pregunto el jugando con un mechón de mi cabello , el cual se puso fushia ante su contacto y el sonrió .

Yo muy sonrojada lo cambie de nuevo a mi Rubio natural .

-porque la insulte y dije que Voldemort había vuelto- respondí y el asintió de forma pensativa .

-me pregunto una cosa - dijo el con picardía

-que cosa - le pregunte

-si tu cabello cambiara de color al yo hacer esto - dijo y besándome con pura pasión y amor mezclado , nuestras lenguas luchaban fuertemente en un muuuy apasionado y excitante beso .

El bajo su mano la cual estaba en mi cintura , la bajo hasta mi trasero a el cual el acaricio con pasión y un casi inaudible gemido salió de mi boca y el sonrió finalizando el beso .

-Wow - fue lo único que pude decir respirando agitadamente al igual que Remus.

-Wow , se queda corto - dijo el recuperando el aliento mientras sonreía un poco arrogante cogiendo un mechón de mi cabello el cual estaba rojo fuego de pasión y excitación .

-me dirás el significado de el color ?- me pregunto en voz seductora , mis rodillas casi temblaron por su tono de voz .

-no -dije avergonzada

-mmm , pues adivinare ...amor ?- pregunto y yo negué

-amor es el color fushia - admití sonrojada y el río

-pasión ...excitación ?- pregunto "inocentemente " y me sonroje fuertemente .

-mmm , creo que ya se la respuesta -dijo besándome dulcemente para luego ponerse serio de repente .

-Cullen te ha molestado ?-me pregunto muy serio y yo sonreí

-celoso Sr. Lupin ?- pregunte divertida

-mucho -exclamo acariciando mi rostro .

-no tienes porque estarlo , solo tengo ojos para ti - le dije robándole un beso y el sonrió .

Hablamos de cualquier cosa , hasta que se hizo tarde y ya debía irme a la sala común .

-no creo que debas salir -dijo el y yo arquee mis cejas

-porque no , amor?- le pregunte curiosa

-porque las sanguijuelas pueden estar todavía esperando por ti , - dijo el - y porque no quiero dejarte ir -me dijo besándome y yo sonreí

-si , no salgo y me quedo , donde dormiré ?- le pregunte un poco sonrojada

-en mi cama- dijo y yo me sonroje fuertemente y el río adivinando el motivo de mi sonrojo

-yo dormiré en el sofá -me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza

-no podría permitirlo , es tu cama - dije

-y si dormimos juntos ?-pregunto un poco sonrojado luego de unos minutos en silencio

-me parece bien - dije sonrojada

-oye , puedo , usar tu baño ?, necesito darme una ducha , claro si no te molesta-le pregunte un poco avergonzada y el sonrió

-claro que no , es por aya - me señalo el baño y yo asentí mientras entraba .

-que te vas a poner ?- me pregunto

-pues no se y deje mi varita en la casa de los gritos -dije yo

-que hacías aya ?- pregunto con curiosidad

-le enseñábamos magia a los Cullen's- le dije y el asintió para luego decirme

-si quieres te presto una camiseta mía - dijo y yo asentí .

El me paso una camiseta suya y yo entre al baño y me di una ducha rápida , para luego ponerme la camiseta de Remus , la cual me quedaba 5 dedos por encima de la rodilla .

Salí tranquilamente de el baño hacia su habitación .

Antes de entrar toque la puerta .

-pasa - me dijo desde adentro

Entre y lo vi ya en ropa de dormir y me sonroje , solo tenia puesto unos bóxers y una camisa que marcaba su bien formado torso .

El estaba acomodando la colcha de la cama

El me miro y se sonrojo un poco para luego preguntar

-cual lado quieres ?- me pregunto

-el derecho - le dije y el asintió mientras se recostaba en el izquierdo y yo lo imite recostandome en el derecho muy sonrojada .

-ven - llamo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el me acariciaba el cabello ahora fushia .

-te amo - dije antes de quedarme dormida , mientras el me acariciaba cabello .

COMENTEN POR FAVOR

BESOS


	21. Chapter 21

**Isabella Tonks **

Capítulo 21

Cuando desperté me sentí un poco desorientada , pero al sentir unas manos en mi cintura, recordé que me había quedado con Remus .

Volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho con delicadeza disfrutando del momento .

Luego de unos minutos levante delicadamente la cabeza y vi a Remus dormido ..."es tan hermoso " pensé acariciando su mejilla con amor , me fije que la curvatura de sus labios se movieron en una encantadora sonrisa , pero seguía sin abrir los ojos .

El me apretó mas contra el y yo sonreí mientras acariciaba su rostro .

-te amo - dijo remus abriendo sus hermosos ojos .

-yo mas - le dije y el sonrió dándome un pequeño pico en la boca mientras ambos nos levantamos .

-que hora es ?- pregunte con sueño

-las 10:46 am -me respondió y yo me estire un poco mientras me levantaba totalmente de la cama al igual que Remus.

-ten - me tendió mi varita

-como...- deje la pregunta inconclusa .

-anoche cuando te quedaste dormida , Harry volvió a dejarme tu varita - dijo el y yo me sonroje un poco .

-voy a ducharme y prepararme - le avise y el sonrió mientras asentía .

Entre al baño y con mi varita conjure mi cepillo de dientes , ropa y zapatos .

Me cepille los dientes y di una ducha , luego me puse la ropa que conjure que consistía en una blusa color azul la cual tenia un pequeño escote y unos jeans negros , y me puse unas botas negras con tacón , gracias a Merlin ya es sábado.

Me peine el pelo dejándolo suelto y le puse mechones azules .

Salí del baño y vi a Remus ya bañado y preparado , tenia una camisa de botones azul y unos pantalones jeans negros , se veía guapísimo . Imagino que uso el otro baño que hay en el despacho para prepararse .

El levanto la vista y al verme no pudo evitar reír divertido y yo también reí por la coincidencia de que nos hagamos vestido casi igual .

-vamos - dijo Remus pasándome un brazo por los hombros y besando mi cabeza con amor .

Ambos fuimos hacia el gran comedor a desayunar , claro esta nos separamos antes de entrar para no levantar sospechas .

Me senté tranquilamente en la mesa ignorando la mirada picara de los gemelos. Me fije que estaban todos menos Bárbara .

-bueno , bueno querida Snow - dijeron ambos (los gemelos) sentándose al lado mío .

-si ?- pregunte "inocentemente " ignorando la mirada arrepentida que me dirigían los Cullen.

-donde estabas anoche ?- pregunto Sabrina sonriendo pícaramente .

-anoche ?- pregunte fingiendo inocencia .

-si , no llegaste a dormir y Harry nos contó que te quedaste con Remus - dijo Ginny sonriendo emocionada .

-pues , alguien - dije mirando a los Cullen con odio profundo - casi me muerden- dije y ellos fulminaron con la mirada a los Cullen entendiendo lo que quería decir

-Remus llego y nos salvo a Harry y a mi -dije omitiendo la parte de el castigo - y nos pusimos a hablar hasta que se hizo muy tarde y el preocupado de que algo malo me pasara me dijo que me quedara con el - dije y Sabrina ,Ginny , Hermione gritaron emocionadas llamando la atención de muchos .

-Que paso?!- preguntaron emocionadas

-que paso?- preguntaron los gemelos moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo sugestivamente

-mal pensados - dije muuuuy sonrojada -solo dormimos - aclare para la decepción de las chicas .

Seguimos hablando tranquilamente hasta que decidimos irnos hacia el lago negro un rato .

Antes de salir le di a mi novio una mirada discreta pero llena de amor .

-Jajajajaajaj , muy bien , pero que tal si mejor hacemos ...-George , Fred y yo planeábamos bromas divertidos .

En eso llego barbara con mirada confundida y pensativa .

-que tienes Barbie ?- pregunte mirándola preocupada

-Malfoy , el dijo que ...- dejo la oración inconclusa mientras negaba con la cabeza - no importa - dijo sentándose al lado del trío y nuestro.

-no le hagas caso , es un imbécil - dijo Ron y los demás asentimos .

Hablamos y bromeamos tranquilamente y vinieron Jasper , Rosalie y Emmett a disculparse por lo que había pasado .

-lo siento mucho Andy - me dijo por enésima ves Jasper cuando Emmett se fue a hablar con Alice . Solo estábamos Jasper , Rosalie , el trío , los gemelos , barbara , Sabrina y yo .

-o deberíamos decir Bella Swan - dijo esta ves Rosalie . Todos nos quedamos en shock , menos Barabra que no sabia de lo que hablábamos.

"QUE DEMONIOS !" pensé al ellos decir eso .

Disculpen lo corto del Capi

Comenten por favor , y este Capi va dedicado a todas las q me comentaron en el Capi anterior , las amo , son las mejores :)

Besos Roxyblack


	22. Chapter 22

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 22

-QUE?-gritaron todos menos yo en shock Y barbara que no sabia nada .

Ellos solo sonrieron mirandome y rápidamente sentí como unos fríos brazos me abrazaban .

-te extrañe Bella y perdón por ser tan antipática contigo - me dijo Rosalie abrazándome arrepentida y yo sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo .

-no hay problema Rose - dije sonriéndole cuando nos separamos rápidamente sentí otro par de brazos abrazándome . Jasper

-perdóname bella , no era mi intención haber intentado morderte aquella ves - me dijo el arrepentido y yo le sonreí .

-no hay problema Jasper , pero por favor no me llamen Bella - dije con asco

-porque ?- pregunto Rosalie

-porque así le dicen a la loca de su tía , Bellatrix Lestrange - espoliaron los gemelos.

-ok - dijeron ellos tranquilamente

-oh Dios , cuando Alice se entere se pondrá contenta - dijo Rose

-NO!- grite y ellos me miraron confundidos

-porque no Andy?- pregunto Jasper confundido

-no quiero que se entere ella , ni Edward , no quiero que lo sepa - les dije y ellos asintieron

-no hay problema Be...Andy - dijeron ellos sonriendo -ya nos vamos y otra ves lo siento mucho - dijo Jasper avergonzado y yo le sonreí

-no hay problema , te perdono - le dije sonriendo

Ellos me sonrieron mientras se volvían a entrar al castillo .

-que acaba de pasar?- pregunto confundida Bárbara

-vamos y te cuento - dije tranquilamente aunque preocupada de que se les soltara la lengua a Rose y jazz .

Nos fuimos hacia un lugar apartado donde no había nadie y pusimos un hechizo para que nadie nos oyera y empezamos a contarle TODO a Bárbara .

-pero que imbécil!- grito ella cuando terminamos de contarle todo .

Nosotros solo asentimos esperando que ella se calmara .

Cuando lo hizo me miro extrañamente

-Andy que hay entre tu y Remus?- pregunto ella y me sentí sonrojar "que le digo"pensé recordando que Remus me dijo que todavía no debíamos decirle ya que ella es muy celosa con el .

-chicos la cena ya va a empezar!- me salvo Sabrina señalando los alumnos dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor .

Todos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia el comedor .

-Gracias - le susurre a Sabri

-de nada Izzy - dijo ella sonriendo

Entramos al gran comedor y nos sentamos a cenar tranquilamente ,cuando termine me dirigí junto a los gemelos hacia la sala común , pero una mano me jalo hacia un armario de escobas .

Obviamente estaba oscuro y no vi quien me jalo

-oye que crees que haces !- grite pero luego sentí unos labios sobre los míos "Remus" pensé reconociendo sus besos .

-lo siento , pero te veías demasiado hermosa - dijo el divertido

-no importa amor - dije sonriendo mientras volvía a besarlo , un beso apasionado , el bajo su boca a mi cuello y lo ataco a besos .

El se separo de mi de repente luego de algunos minutos al escucharse pasos .

-espera , hay algo que debo decirte - le dije a Remus

-que paso?- me pregunto el

-primero Rosalie y Jasper saben que yo fui Swan - dije y el se quedo en shock

-que ?- susurro incrédulo

-si , pero no dirán nada - dije y el asintió -segundo le contamos a Bárbara lo que paso por aya - dije

-como se lo tomo ?- pregunto curioso

-se enojo bastante , pero luego ...hizo una pregunta -dije y el alzo una ceja

-que pregunto ?- cuestiono el con curiosidad

-que si había algo entre nosotros - dije señalándonos a los dos

-que le dijiste ?- pregunto el preocupado

-Sabrina me salvo avisando que la cena estaba lista - dije y el asintió

-porque no quieres que lo sepa?- pregunte curiosa

-porque ella no estaba desacuerdo con que yo tuviera una impronta , con que tuviera novia o un romance - dijo el - es un poco egoísta , quiere tener todo lo que ama o quiere para ella , no ha madurado bien todavía , solo tiene 14 años , soy su única familia , sus padres murieron y su madrastra no la quiso con ella - explico el y yo asentí .

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio . Pero no incomodos ,era un silencio acogedor .

-me tengo que ir -dije pensando en mi castigo con Umbridge

-a donde vas amor?-pregunto el

- a mi castigo con Umbridge - le dije y sentí como se enojaba con al bruja esa

-mucho cuidado amor -me dijo el besándome con amor

-lo tendré ...te amo - dije mientras salía

-yo mas - respondió el saliendo a mi lado y luego nos separamos .

Camine con lentitud extrema hacia el despacho de Umbridge

-Andy!- grito Harry corriendo hacia mi , se veía molesto o frustrado

-hola Harry - salude desanimada

-hola - dijo el caminando junto a mi hacia el despacho

-no quiero ir al castigo - me queje pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Harry

-menos yo - dijo el frustrado poniendo su brazo en mi cintura .

Lamentablemente llegamos al despacho y tocamos a la puerta .

-pasen - dijo ella "dulcemente "

Nosotros entramos y nos sentamos

-volverán a escribir las mismas líneas hasta que estén bien grabadas - dijo ella sonriendo suciamente dulce .

Harry y yo nos miramos y empezamos a escribir .

Sin que Umbridge lo notara le pase un mensaje a Harry .

"solo escribe 7 , no sangraran tanto "le pase el mensaje sacando cuanta mentalmente .

El asintió tranquilo mientras escribía lentamente 7 líneas , cuando ambos terminamos las 7 miramos a Umbridge .

Gracias a Merlin mis conclusiones salieron bien y no sangramos casi y no dolía tanto .

-ya terminamos -aviso Harry

-ya ?dejenme ver - dijo ella mirando nuestras manos

-esta bien , pueden ir y mañana recuerden venir a las 8 -dijo ella y nosotros asentimos mientras salíamos .

Con mi varita conjure unos pañuelos y un poco de alcohol y agua hoxigenada y jale a Harry al baño de myrtle la llorona .

-ven - dije tomando su mano izquierda y limpiando su herida

-gracias - me dijo cuando termine

-de nada - respondí limpiándome mi propia herida .

Cuando termine vote el alcohol ,el agua oxigenada y los pañuelos y ambos salimos hacia la sala común .

COMENTEN POR FAVOR Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA Y LO CORTO DEL CAPI

RB


	23. Chapter 23

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 23

Ya el tiempo paso y ya estábamos en Navidades. Mi relación con Remus va cada día mejor...el es un encanto 3

Con respecto a los Cullen's...bueno todo esta igual, excepto el echo de que Edward y Alice no dejan de mirarme cada 5 segundos y que Rose y Jasper se volvieron amigos íntimos míos.

A Bárbara , Remus y yo todavía no le hemos contado acerca de nuestra relación.

Con los gemelos seguimos haciendo bromas al igual que Sabrina y lee, pero ambos por separado.

Con la perra de Umbridge las cosas empeoraron, ella ahora se hizo con mas autoridad que el mismo Dumbledore.

-¿Andy estas lista ?- me pregunto Ginny sacándome de pensamientos

-En eso estoy - dije terminando mi maleta para irme a mi casa.

Ahhh extrañare a Remus cuando me vaya las dos semanas de vacaciones...

-Estoy lista - exclamo Sabrina terminando de cerrar su maleta

-¿A donde iras multicolor?- pregunto despectivamente Tanya entrando a la habitación

-Que Te Importa rubia - gruñí con el pelo rojo fuego de enojo -Y No Me Llames Multicolor - dije haciendo énfasis en cada palabra

-Lo que digas Multicolor - dijo ella burlona mientras se tumbaba en la cama a leer una revista

-Dajalo no vale la pena - me dijo Sabrina impidiendo que le tirara un buen hechizo a la Denali esa

-Lista - dijo Angelina sonriendo y yo la mire confusa

-¿No te ibas a quedar?- preguntamos al unísono Sabrina y yo

-¿No saben ?- pregunto ella alzando una ceja

-No..que paso?-preguntamos esta ves Ginny, Sabri y yo

-la profesora Umbridge creo una nueva ley - dijo ella y las chicas y yo nos miramos irritadas

-¿Que impuso ella ahora?- pregunto Ginny molesta

-TODOS, hasta los profesores tienen que irse las dos semanas de vacaciones- dijo Angie

-Que...pero que ridículo - dijo Tanya y por primera vez tuve admitir estaba de acuerdo con ella

-¿Porque ?- pregunte curiosa

-Según ella, quiere tener espacio para si misma en el castillo- dijo Barbara entrando por la puerta con su maleta en mano

- Esta haciendo que todos , hasta Dumbledore se vaya!Sabrá Merlin con que saldrá la bruja esa cuando lleguemos de las vacaciones - dijo Barbie molesta

-Porque te molestas Barbie, yo creía que querías irte de vacaciones ya - dijo Ginny confusa

-No es eso , es solo que odio a la bruja esa- dijo ella simplemente

-Bueno...¿vamos?- pregunte viendo que todos ya estaban listos

-Anda , bajemos - dijo Sabrina cogiendo sus...3 maletas y un bolso?

-Ehhhh ¿porque tantas maletas Sabri?- pregunte cargando mi maleta y bolso por las escaleras

-Una maleta para cada cosa, una de zapatos , otra de accesorios y otra de ropa y mi bolso - dijo ella restandole importancia

-Wow pitufina que de maletas- dijeron los gemelos cuando llegamos a la sala común

-No me digan pitufina, Clones - dijo Sabri molesta

-No nos digas clones - gruñeron ambos

-Pues no me llamen pitufina - los fulmino con la mirada Sabrina

-cálmense chicos, no peleen - dijo Hermione bajando junto a Ron y Harry

-no te metas Granger - dijo Fred molesto fulminando a mi enmarañada amiga

-¡No me hables así Weasley!- gruño Hermione molesta

-Yo te hablo como me de la gana - dijo Fred con altanería

-¡CÁLMENSE!-grito Harry evitando que Hermione le respondiera a Freddy

-¿Que pasa aquí ? - pregunto Mcgonnagal entrando por la puerta vestida con una túnica Violeta y una bufanda cubría su cuello...se ve rara.

Junto a ella venían los Cullen's...y adivinen que... Eddy y Alice me están HOSTIGANDO con la MIRADA!

-Nada profesora, solo que Hermione y Fred estaban...hablando - dijo Ron algo confuso sobre que decir

-no importa - dijo rápidamente Minnie - vamos rápido, son los únicos que faltan, ya los demás están en el gran comedor esperando instrucciones de Umbri...de Dolores - dijo Mcgonnagal apurandonos

-Vamos! rápido ! - grito ella cuando todos nos quedamos quietos

El trío, los gemelos, barbara ,Sabri, los Cullen's y yo salimos corriendo a el gran comedor con nuestras maletas en mano

-Jajajaja - río Barbie cuando Hermione casi se cae al Fred chocar con ella

-Fíjate por donde vas Weasley - dijo irritada Mione, pero Freddie solo la ignoro mientras entrábamos al gran comedor atrayendo la mirada de todos al ser los únicos que faltaban.

Remus al verme me guiño el ojo discretamente y yo le sonreí no notando cuando alguien mas se fijo de nuestro intercambio.

-Muy bien - empezó la cara de sapo - ya que los últimos alumnos se "dignaron" en bajar solo quiero decir que cuando regresen de sus..."vacaciones" encontraran el castillo...algo "cambiado" - dijo la cara de sapo maléficamente y los chicos y yo nos miramos algo preocupados.

-Tengan unas felices Navidades, vayan saliendo...RÁPIDO - grito Umbridge apurandonos

-Hay que humor - dije molesta chocando con los miles de alumnos que salían al mismo tiempo que los gemelos y yo.

-Fíjate por donde vas inútil- grito Malfoy empujando a George cuando salimos hacia los jardines en busca de los carruajes y corriendo a montarse en uno de ellos.

-Hey ven y dimelo aquí- grito George molesto pero Malfoy salió huyendo como el cobarde que es.

-Que cobarde - dijimos al unísono Harry y yo

"Mierda esta muy pesado " pensé intentando trepar mi maleta a la parte de atrás de el carruaje

-¿Necesita ayuda con su equipaje señorita Tonks?- pregunto una voz seductora a mis espaldas

-Si, claro si no es molestia profesor Lupin - dije "inocentemente" y el sonrió tomando mis maletas y montándolas al carruaje.

-no es ninguna molestia Srta. Tonks...es todo un placer - dijo el pícaramente y yo sonreí seductora

-Tenga buen viaje señorita, espero verla luego - dijo el sonriendo de lado mientras se volteaba y dirigía al carruaje donde estaban los demás profesores.

-¡Andy! Sube - me llamo George y yo me trepe rápidamente al carruaje

En este solo estaban los gemelos y yo.

-Debes ser mas discreta -me riño George - todos los estaban mirando - dijo el refiriéndose a Remus y a mi.

-Solo estábamos hablando - dije divertida

-Si, pero todos vieron las miradas que se dirigían - dijo Georgie

-y como eran esas miradas?-pregunte inocentemente

-De picardía, seducción - dijo George sonriendo divertido

-Además de que el no hizo nada mas hablarte y mira tu pelo - dijo George aguantandose la risa

Mire confundida mi pelo y me sonroje al ver su color...fushia.

-No molesten - dije poniéndolo azul celeste

-¿Que tienes Fred?- pregunte al notar que estuvo callado toda nuestra conversación y cuando lo miro me fije que estaba mirando con la mirada perdida la espalda de Hermione, que estaba en el carruaje de enfrente.

-¿Que te pasa con Granger hermano?- pregunto George

-Estoy confundido - admitió el

-¿Sobre que ?- preguntamos al unísono George y yo

-Me gusta Bárbara...pero creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione. -dijo Freddie.

Disculpen mucho la tardanza...enserio estoy muy avergonzada por tardar tanto ,es solo me había concentrado en otras cosas...

Espero les haya gustado y PROMETO actualizar pronto

Besos y COMENTEN POR FAVOR

Roxy Black


	24. Chapter 24

**Isabella Tonks **

Capitulo 24

-¡¿QUE?! -Gritamos al unísono George y yo atrayendo la atención de los carruajes cerca de nosotros incluyendo a el de los profesores y los Culen's , que están al lado derecho muy cerca de nosotros...de echo creo pueden escuchar lo que decimos y el de el trío dorado a la izquierda que nos miro confundidos y preocupados.

-Este...jaja - río incomodo Fred cuando Hermione lo miro curiosa al igual que Bárbara, ella esta en el carruaje de el trío junto a Ginny.

-Frederick Gideon Weasley Prewett - dijo George seriamente -Es enserio?- pregunto el

-Si...y no me llamo Frederick - dijo el confundido

-lo se, pero creí que se escucharía mas serio - dijo George sonriendo y yo rodé los ojos

-¡¿Que hago?!-pregunto Fred apunto de un colapso de nervios cuando Bárbara le guiño el ojo seductora mientras que Hermione le sonrío amable antes de ambas voltearse a hablar con Ginny. Ninguna notando el gesto de la otra.

-FRED baja la voz, los profesores nos están mirando - susurro George y el se sonrojo un poco.

Yo aguante la risa

-¿Te parece gracioso rubia?-pregunto irritado Freddie y yo asentí

-Si ajja nunca te había visto sonrojado Ajjajajaj -reí delicadamente pero el me miro maléficamente haciéndome dejar de reír instantáneamente.

-Hay Snow Snow - dijo el haciendo como que pensaba algo - ya veras - dijo el tirándose encima mío y empezando a hacerme cosquillas.

-NO jajajjaja para jAjajjAa Por jajaja favor jAjaja -roge casi sin aire y con el pelo azul eléctrico de la risa

-Debes decir que soy mejor que tu en defensa contra las artes oscuras - me dijo el

-jAjajjAa nuncajjajja- dije tercamente mientras reía y reía

-Ah pues bien - dijo el aumentando las cosquillas

-AH YAAAA JAJAJA esta bien...eres el mejor jajaj en defensa YA jaja- grite sin aire ya

-Gracias - dijo el sonriendo mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento

-Ahhhh - suspire contenta de que me soltara

-Andy - me susurro Georgie al oído

-¿Si?- pregunte volteando a mirarlo

-Mira a tu novio - dijo el y yo voltee a la derecha y vi a Remus cruzado de brazos y con una mueca en su precioso rostro.

-¿Que le pasa ?-pregunte preocupada

-Esta así desde que Fred se tiro a hacerte cosquillas- me susurro George

-Esta celoso- río Fred divertido

-pero...es imposible- dije divertida -el sabe que lo amo a el y a nadie mas- dije sabiendo que el podía escucharme por su audición lobuna.

Remus simplemente se volteo a hablar con la profesora de artimancia y ella sonreía encantada y coqueta.

-Uhhhhh - exclamaron al unísono Fred y George al ver mi rostro y mi pelo

-Andy hechas humo - dijo riendo Fred Y yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el carruaje de al frente con la cabeza en alto

-Huuuuiiii, me huele a que cierto lobo esta en problemas -Susurraron los gemelos al unísono muriéndose de risa

-Heee Andy tu pelo - dijo Fred algo asustado

Mire mi pelo y como imaginaba estaba verde Esmeralda de los celos y tenia un mechón muy grande rojo fuego que significaba mi molestia.

En el resto del viaje a la estación donde tomaríamos el expreso hacia el ande cuartos la pase en silencio y no mire ni una vez a el carruaje de los profesores y los Cullen's.

Cuando me baje agarre con molestia mis maletas y camine "tranquilamente" hasta llegar a la puerta de el tren, donde entre después de los gemelos.

-¿Que tienes Tonks? ¿te robaron el novio?- pregunto con burla Malfoy pasando por mi lado

-Vete al demonio Malfoy - grite molesta ...espera...como demonios el sabe que Remus y yo...?

-Hay te espero - grito el devuelta entrando a un compartimiento

-Maldito niño mimado- dije entrando molesta al compartimiento donde estaban los gemelos,el trio, Sabrina, lee , Ginny y Bárbara.

-Y eso Andy...¿esos colores?-pregunto divertida Barbie

-Nada - dije molesta "no estoy para las bobadas de esta ahora " pensé molesta

-Isabella ven - llamo Hermione parándose y tomando su muda de ropa y yo a regañadientes la seguí afuera con mi propia muda de ropa

-Vamos al baño - dijo ella jalándome de la mano,pero cuando pasamos por el lado de el compartimiento de los profesores nos llamaron

-Granger, Tonks vengan un momento - grito Mcgonnagal

Mione y yo dimos la vuelta y nos paramos frente al compartimiento

-¿Si profesora?-preguntamos al unísono

-Ah se iban a cambiar - observo ella y nosotras asentimos

-Vayan, cámbiense y cuando terminen vienen ¿si ?- pregunto ella sonriendo amable

-Si profesora - dije sonriéndole a mi maestra favorita

Ambas nos dimos la vuelta mientras seguíamos nuestro camino hasta el baño, yo ignore cuando Remus me miro con una sonrisa. Todavía estoy enojada con el por coquetearle a la %#$\$| esa...aunque se que lo izo para darme celos 3 3

Ambas nos cambiamos de ropa, yo me puse una blusa verde limón, unos pantalones pegados negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos tacones verdes con brillos.

Hermione se puso una blusa bien linda roja y unos jeans azules rasgados en la rodilla.

Ambas nos dirigimos a donde los maestros para ver que deseaban.

Comenten por favor

Besos


	25. Chapter 25

**Isabella Tonks **

Capitulo 25

Hermione y yo nos dirigimos riendo por boberías hasta el compartimiento de los profesores. Ahhh lo olvidaba en ese compartimiento solo estaban Mcgonnagal , Dumbeldore, Snape, Séptima Vector y los Cullen's.

-¿si profesora?- pregunte parándome en la puerta, pero a Hermione le entro la pavera y empezó a reírse por lo bajo y yo no tarde mucho en seguirla...tiene una risa contagiosa

Yo me tapaba la boca con la mano mientras aguantaba la risa pero me era imposible, mi pelo estaba azul eléctrico por las ganas de reír y Hermione estaba roja por aguantar las carcajadas y los profesores nos miraban divertidos...la mayoría ya que Tanya , Snape y la $#%*% de artimancia nos miraban mal...bueno en Snape es común...¿pero porque la perra esa de artimancia nos mira mal? ¿Que le hemos hecho?

-Pueden reírse lindas - nos dijo Dumbledore divertido y nosotras soltamos una carcajada para luego reír unos segundos mas y parar avergonzadas.

-Jajajaja - río Jasper divertido contagiado de nuestra energía

-Ahhh -supiéramos al unísono Hermione y yo dejando de reír

-¿Ya terminaron? - pregunto rodando los ojos Tanya

-Si- dijo Hermione pellizcando mi espalda causándome mas risa

-¿Se puede saber porque se ríen?- pregunto irritantemente Alice cuando reí un poco mas al igual que Mione y Jasper

-No se jajaj - dijimos al unísono Hermione, Jasper y yo

Como...2 minutos después terminamos de reír

-¿Ya ?- pregunto sonriendo Mcgonnagal

-Ya - dijimos la unísono los tres

-Bueno Señoritas solo queríamos saber ¿como van las clases con los Cullen's? Le preguntamos a ellos, pero no saben decirnos bien - dijo Dumbledore señalando que nos sentáramos...obviamente los únicos dos lugares disponibles era al lado de Remus y al lado de Carlisle

Hermione tomo el de al lado de Carlisle y yo...no me quedo de otra que sentarme junto a Remus.

-Ehh bueno...van bien - dijo sin saber que decir Hermione

Yo cruce las piernas mientras decía

-Van bien, pero todavía le faltan hechizos importantes como el protego , el expulso , el patronus - dije mirando como los Cullen's se avergonzaban un poco

- el desmayo, el expeliarmus- siguió Hermione

-bueno pero el patronus no todo el mundo lo puede hacer - dijo la profesora Séptima Vector...la de artimancia, que parecía tener unos 40 años

-si, pero ellos siendo vampiros...inmortales es mas probable - empezó Hermione

-es mas probable que les salga rápidamente, tienen mas recuerdos y mas fuerza que un mago común - seguí yo

-Bueno Tonks deja de hacerte la lista - empezó Tanya y yo alze una ceja

-¿Disculpa?- pregunte indignada desdoblando las piernas y echándome para al frente para mirar bien a Tanya

-Dices que nosotros no podemos hacer bien un patronus...¿pero tu puedes multicolor?- pregunto ella despectivamente

-Claro que se hacer un patronus - dije con arrogancia

-Demuéstralo - me reto Tanya

Saque mi varita de mi chaqueta y pensé en un recuerdo feliz...el mas feliz que tengo...cuando Remus me pidió ser su novia.

-Expecto Patronum - dije pensando en su sonrisa...de mi varita salió un gran lobo que le dio la vuelta al compartimiento y le dio dos vueltas a Remus para luego desaparecer..."que vergüenza" pensé al ver como Mcgonnagal , Snape y Dumbledore sonreían sabiendo el pq mi patronus le dio vueltas a Remus.

Remus por su parte me miro con amor puro.

-¡Isabella!¡Hermione!- exclamo un chico pelinegro oji azul entrando al compartimiento

-La reunión de prefectos esta por comenzar y no podemos empezar sin el premio anual y la prefecta de Gryffindor - sonrió su acompañante una chica pelinegra oji azul...parecían Mellizos...aunque el se veía mayor que ella

-Permiso - exclamamos Hermione y yo levantándonos de el asiento para ir a la reunión. De repente el tren dio una sacudida que me hizo caer en la falda de Remus...nuestros rostros demasiado cerca...

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto el preocupado

-Si - dije intentando no perderme en su mirada

-Ajam - aclaro su garganta Hermione levantándose de el suelo...ella también había caído

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- le pregunte ayudándola a levantarse

-Si - dijo ella acomodando su ropa

-Vamos - nos jalo el chico pelinegro

-Disculpa , ¿pero cuales son sus nombres?- pregunte curiosa mientras nos dirigíamos al compartimiento de los prefectos...nunca me gusta viajar en el.

-Ángel y Angela Swift - sonrió Angela

-¿Mellizos verdad?- pregunte

-Aja...¿como lo supiste ? La mayoría piensa que soy mayor - pregunto Ángel

- mis mejores amigos son gemelos - dije restandole importancia

-¿De que casa son prefectos?- pregunto Hermione

-De huflepuff - dijeron al unísono

Llegamos al compartimiento y hay estaban TODOS los prefectos y premios anuales incluyendo a Malfoy y a Ron..."hayy esta será una laaaaaaaarga velada "pensé sentándome en un asiento.

45 minuto después Ronald, Hermione y yo íbamos de regreso a nuestro compartimiento y yo ya iba toda desarreglada, sin la chaqueta y el pelo suelto ...¡fue la reunión mas aburrida de mi vida ! bueno como decía íbamos de camino hacia nuestro compartimiento cuando sentí una mano jalarme a otro compartimiento vacío.

-¿Que desea profesor Lupin?- pregunte algo fría sintiéndome triste acerca de el coqueteandole a la vieja esa

-Andy...perdón ¿si? Es que me dio celos verte con el gemelo y...- dijo el avergonzado

-Quisiste darme celos - termine por el y el asintió

-Remus se que te dieron celos...a cualquiera le darían celos...pero tienes que entender que al único hombre que amo eres TU.- dije acercándome a el y tomando su rostro entre mis manos

-Eres el hombre mas maravilloso, hermoso , dulce que haya conocido - dije rozando mis labios con los suyos

-Y tu la mujer mas bella, hermosa , sexy , dulce , arrogante que he conocido -dijo el abrazándome

-Me dolió verte coquetearle a esa vieja- dije y el sonrió

-Nunca me fijaría en alguien mas que no seas tu - dijo el besándome con amor y algo de pasión mientras me tomaba de la cintura y yo colgaba mis manos en su cuello...

El beso desgraciadamente termino cuando el y yo nos quedamos sin aire

-Ese fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida -dije con la respiración agitada y el sonrió arrogante

-Bueno...te daré el segundo mejor de tu vida-dijo el atacando mi boca en un beso feroz , nuestras lenguas luchaban de una forma deliciosa y el introdujo sus manos por dentro de mi blusa acariciando mi cintura...Merlin sus manos se sienten tan ricas en mi piel...

El bajo su boca a mi cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos que me volvían loca, unos delicados gemidos escapaban de mi boca al el seguir besando mi cuello...

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?! -


	26. Chapter 26

**Isabella Tonks **

Capitulo 26

-¿Doctor como esta?- pregunto angustiado Remus a el doctor.

Bueno...para empezar quien nos descubrió fue Bárbara, como imaginaran hizo un show gigantesco llamándome perra,arrastrada, sabandija, puta, zorra, aprovechada,mentirosa, traicionera y mala amiga. A Remus lo llamo mentiroso, malo, mal tío , pedófilo, aprovechado y demás y salió corriendo bajándose de el tren y corriendo por las calles, Remus y yo la perseguimos, pero ella no se fijo que unos mortifagos estaban a su lado y uno de ellos la hirió muy gravemente dejándola inconsciente y desangrandose

Lo bueno es que Sirius esta en proceso de tener un juicio ya que uno de los mortifagos que hirió a Bárbara fue Pettigrew y todos descubrieron que el esta vivo y ya su juicio es pasado mañana donde usaran veritaserum, ósea que ya se puede dar por echo que Sirius muy pronto tendrá su libertad.

Ahora mismo estamos TODOS en San Mungo esperando para saber de Bárbara pero no nos dicen nada.

Tome de la mano a Remus mirándolo preocupada

El suspiro y me abrazo derramando unas lagrimas

-¿Andy?¿Hija?¿Que paso , estas bien?- pregunto mi madre preocupada, uppps se me había olvidado que mi madre trabajaba aquí *-*

-Vuelvo enseguida ¿si?- dije a Remus con amor mientras depositaba un casto beso en su boca y el asentía

Me dirigí a donde mi madre estaba que me miraba boquiabierta

-Sígueme - dijo mi madre algo seria mientras ella me guiaba a su oficina, ella es medí maga

-Primero que nada, me puedes explicar porque besaste a Remus Lupin- dijo ella seriamente

-Porque somos novios, estamos saliendo- dije tranquilamente

Mi madre se quedo meditando unos segundos para luego sonreír

-Me alegro por ustedes- dijo ella abrazándome

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de que seas tan comprensiva- dije suspirando

-ahora si , ¿Que paso? ¿Porque están Harry Potter, Remus Lupin , los gemelos Weasley , Sabrina, Ronald, Ginevra, Hermione y unos vampiros aquí contigo - pregunto mi madre confundida.

Le conté todo a mi madre y ella se quedo muda asimilando todo

-Primero que nada debieron ser mas cuidadosos - empezó mi madre -y segundo ella exagero un poco , es la vida de su tío , no la suya - dijo ella y yo asentí

-Remus me necesita mas que nunca- dije viendo como el estaba sentado en una silla con aspecto culpable

-¿Hija quienes son ellos?- pregunto mi madre señalando a los Cullen's

-Ellos son los Cullen's mama - dije y ella se levanto con furia de la silla

-¿Mama que haces ? No espera detente - grite pero había sido muy tarde. Mi madre había salido y había hechizado a los Cullen's con todos los hechizos que se sabe...los cuales son muchos.

Los Weasley, Hermione ,Sabrina, Harry y yo intentamos no reír pero era demasiado gracioso, hasta Remus río divertido mientras sonreía a mi madre, la cual seguía hechizando a los Cullen's...Ella también esta hechizando a Rose, Jasper y Emmett...los únicos que me caen bien...sacando a Carlisle y Esme , ellos son caso aparte.

Remus reía mientras ponía su mano en mi cintura y me abrazaba mas a el.

Cuando mi madre se canso de hechizarlos los Cullen's casi no podían ni respirar...y eso que son vampiros

Mi madre con su orgullo Black y caminando refinadamente vino a donde mi y me acaricio el pelo y abrazo a Remus mientras le decía:

-Te prefiero como yerno- dijo ella confundiendo a Los Cullen's excepto a Rose y a Jasper

-Haré todo lo posible por averiguarte sobre Bárbara- sonrió mi madre a Remus mientras se iba caminando hasta una habitación.

-Tu madre da miedo -exclamo Ronald haciéndome reír

-Eso que no la conoces bien -dijimos al unísono Fred, George, Sabrina y yo

Los gemelos y Sabri se quedan a veces en mi casa y saben que cuando mi madre se enoja...cuidado mundo

-Jajaj bueno Remus, debemos advertirte...que Andy saco su temperamento - dijeron los gemelos riendo ante la cara que puso el amor de mi vida

-Libremente Dios - dijo el

-Oye - exclame haciéndome la ofendida - yo no tengo el carácter de mi madre- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Noooooo- dijeron con sarcasmo Sabrina y los gemelos

-Hum - exclame refinada mirando para otro lado

-Ven...y después dice que no tiene el carácter de la madre- se burlo George

-Bueno que es esto,¿ el día de molesten a Isabella o que?- dije algo ofendida

-No - dijo Harry sonriendo - Es una practica, mañana es el día de molesten a Isabella Andromeda Tonks - río el y yo abrí la boca fingiendo ofensa

Remus río en mi oído causándome un escalofrío.

-¿Podrían dejar de bobear y ayudarnos?- pregunto una molesta Rosalie, la cual luchaba por quitar baba de murciélago de su ropa, Jasper estaban cubierto de telarañas y moco de Murciélago y muchas cosas mas al igual que los demás

-Claro - dije y con un movimiento de varita Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie , Emmett y Jasper quedaron limpios

-Gracias - dijeron ellos

-De nada - respondí sonriendo - Ahhh y siento mucho la actitud de mi madre hacia ustedes - dije avergonzada con Carlisle y Esme

-No hay problema linda - dijeron ellos sonriendo

-¿Ehhhh y nosotros que?- preguntaron Alice, Edward y Tanya luchando con sus hechizos

Yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras Remus se sentaba a mi lado y miraba preocupado como mi madre salía de la habitación con expresión preocupada

-Les tengo malas noticias - dijo mi madre y todos nos frisamos

-Esta perdiendo mucha sangre y si no le donan sangre...puede morir -


	27. Chapter 27

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 27

Remus casi se derrumba al oír eso al igual que nosotros.

-Tranquilo Remus - intento consolarlo el doctor - Eres su tío, con que le dones un poco de sangre todo estará bien- sonrió algo tenso el doctor.

-No puedo donarle sangre...no somos compatibles- dijo el con impotencia sorprendiéndonos a todos

-¿Porque dices eso amor?- pregunte curiosa

-Bárbara es adoptada, mi hermano la adopto cuando tenia un año, ella no lo sabe - explico Remus con tristeza

-¿Vamos, de los mayores de edad quien esta dispuesto a donar sangre?- pregunto el doctor y Sabrina , los gemelos y yo levantamos la mano.

-Vengan, les haremos las pruebas para ver quien es compatible- nos llamo el doctor y nosotros nos fuimos detrás de el

-¿Alguno sabe que tipo de sangre tiene?- pregunto el doctor

-AB + - dije yo

-AB negativo - dijo Sabrina

-NPT - dijeron los gemelos (Ni puta Idea )

-Fred, George mas respeto.- regaño Sabrina

-Ella es B+, pero vamos a ver si alguno es compatible- dijo el doctor sacando unas 3 agujas muy grandes y los gemelos se pusieron pálidos

-Las damas primero - dijo el doctor mirando a Sabrina, ella trago en seco y se Sentó en la silla y miro para otro lado mientras la aguja empezaba a entrar y llenaba medio tubito de sangre

-¿Su nombre ?- pregunto el doc terminando con Sabri y poniéndole una curita

-Sabrina Winchester - respondido ella

-Muy bien, la siguiente - dijo el doctor mirandome

Me senté en la silla con el corazón latiendo loco y mire hacia otro lado

Sentí un dolorcito seguido por un ardor, que duro como 3 minutos has que el doctor lleno el tubito de sangre

-¿Su nombre?

-Isabella Tonks - dije levantándome de la silla

-Gemelos- llamo el doctor y ellos se miraron y George empujo a Fred a la silla

Fred cerro los ojos y se trinco mientras que el doctor le sacaba sangre

-¿Su nombre?-

-Fred Weasley - dijo Freddie casi huyendo de este cuarto/ sala, como sea.

-Muy bien, en unos minutos los llamare para decirles si alguno es compatible- dijo el doctor y los 4 salimos de ese cuarto dirigiéndonos hacia la sala de espera

-¿Porque no te la sacaste tu?- pregunto un molesto Fred a George

-Tu sabes porque - respondió Georgie escondiendo una risilla

-Idiota - insulto Fred a George

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Carlisle cuando los 4 volvimos

-En unos minutos nos llamaran para decirnos si somos compatibles o no- respondió Sabrina. Me fije que los Cullen, mas específicamente Alice, Emmett , Esme y Edward se habían quedado mirando mi brazo donde me habían sacado sangre.

-¿Bella?


	28. Chapter 28

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 28

-¿Bella?-

Me quede fría al igual que los demás cuando Edward se quedo mirando mi brazo, donde me habían sacado sangre, obviamente el olor...¡hay no! lo olvide, también en esa mano esta la mordida de James.

-¿Bella hija eres tu?- pregunto Carlisle dando un paso al frente. Remus gruño un poco poniéndose frente a mi, tapándome con su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que es ella...¡Miren como huele!- dijo Alice dando un paso al frente y señalándome -Es obvio que frente a nosotros esta Isabella Marie Swan ¿O lo niegas Isabella?- dijo Alice mirandome a los ojos. Yo no sabia que hacer, si negarlo o aceptarlo, ya me harta el tener que fingir tanto.

-No...no lo niego, yo fui Isabella Swan -dije fríamente sorprendiendo a los chicos

-¡TU MALDITA!- grito Tanya abalanzándose sobre mi y tumbándome a el suelo mientras que intentaba asfixiarme

-¡SUÉLTALA!- gruño ferozmente Remus quitándomela de encima y pude respirar bien, mientras que yo me abrazaba a Remus algo asustada de Tanya, la cual era sujeta por Emmett y Jasper

-¿¡LO SABIAS!? ¡¿LO SABÍAN Y NO ME DIJERON NADA!?- le grito Edward a Rose, Jazz y Alice. Remus me abrazo mas fuerte sintiendo mi miedo por ellos mientras me susurraba un "tranquila, todo estará bien"

-NO NOS GRITES EDWARD ,NO ES NUESTRA CULPA QUE ELLA NO QUISIERA NADA DE TI, QUE NO QUISIERA QUE SUPIERAS LA VERDAD -grito Rosalie fulminando a Edward con la mirada

-¡MENTIROSA!- grito el para luego mirarme -¿Bella mi amor que haces aquí?¿Y Charlie?Te iras inmediatamente para Forks con Charlie, el tiene que estar preocupado - dijo el tomandome de el brazo y sentí mi sangre hervir

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN EDWARD CULLEN! Primero lo que dice Rose es cierto, segundo NO SOY TU AMOR! tercero Charlie no es mi padre y cuarto..NO ME DIGAS BELLA!- gruñí molesta y el se vio confundido

-Pero...pero...Bella- empezó el

-¡¿.MALDITA SEA ESTAS SORDO?!-grite molesta -¡NO ME LLAMES BELLA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas casi dejando sordo a el pobre de Remus...suerte que el hospital esta vacío porque si no...

-Perdón amor - dije avergonzada a mi Rems y el sonrió restandole importancia y Edward gruño, solo para que el gruñido fuera devuelto con uno mucho mas fuerte y amenazante de parte de Remus.

-Be...Isabella por favor explícanos como es eso que Charlie no es tu padre y todo porque no entiendo - me pidió Esme y yo asentí empezando a contarles la verdad.

-Yo me llamo Isabella Andromeda Tonks, mis padres son Ted y Andromeda Tonks, tengo 17 años, soy parte de la orden del fénix y por eso fui a Forks, por una misión. Debía averiguar si ustedes estaban con los mortifagos o no. Tome hospedaje en la casa de Charlie Swan, un Squib amigo de la orden, tome otra apariencia y otra fachada y empece a averiguar sobre ustedes. Al ver que ustedes no hablaban con nadie que no fuera su familia...tuve que volverme parte de la familia para poder saber mas de ustedes...cuando ustedes se fueron , yo regrese a mi mundo, solo para enterarme que ustedes también estarían hay - dije algo irritada

-Isabella...¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto Edward

-Te escucho - dije fríamente y Remus me abrazo mas fuerte

-En privado - dijo Edward fulminando con la mirada a Remus

-Lo que tengas que decirlo, dilo aquí, frente a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi novio - dije fríamente y Edward gruño algo molesto mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Bella te amo...todo lo que dije en el bosque fue mentira te amo, solo te deje para protegerte - empezó Edward

-¿¡Y YO QUE?!- chillo Tanya

-Solo estoy con Tanya para olvidarte, por favor perdóname, dame otra oportunidad - me rogó Eddy

-Edward...yo no te amo, nunca lo hice, todo fue fingido. Amo a Remus ...nunca podría amarte - dije simplemente y Edward miro a Remus furioso

-¡TU MALDITO LICÁNTROPO!- grito tirándole encima de Remus y Remus aprovecho para descargar toda su ira hacia el y eso era golpe y golpe de parte de ambos

-¡DALE REMUS! PARTELE LA CARA!- chillaron los gemelos y Ginny

-Remus, Remus , Remus ¡vamos!- gritaron Ron y Harry

-YA BASTA -grite molesta separando a ambos con un hechizo

-COMPORTENSE COMO EL PAR DE HOMBRES QUE SON, NO COMO ANIMALES - grito la Sra. Weasley

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunte en un hilo de voz a Alice

-Desde las otras noches, cuando saliste por los corredores sangrando junto a Harry- me dijo ella y yo solo asentí

-Isabella...haré lo que sea para reconquistarte...lo que sea - dijo Edward mientras salía por la puerta haciéndome rodar los ojos...que dramático. Remus solo gruño fuertemente mientras me abrazaba para luego soltarme depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Bueno...fue mas civilizado de lo que esperaba - dijo Hermione y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Bellsie?- pregunto Emmett y yo solo por una vez pase por alto que el me llamo Bella

-¿Si Emmett?- pregunte sonriéndole

-Te extrañaba hermanita - dijo el abrazándome y levantándome por los aires

-También te extrañe Emm- dije , era verdad, lo extrañe mucho. Nunca pude odiarlo, es demasiado parecido a los gemelos

-Ehehhhe - empezaron los susodichos -discúlpame vampirin pero solo nosotros y solo NOSOTROS somos los hermanos de Andy - dijeron Freddy y Georgie mirando con falsa molestia a Emmett. Emmett solo me miro alzando una ceja

-Dinos Andy...¿Cual es tu hermano favorito?- me dijo Emmett y se empezó una pelea entre el y los gemelos por cual era mi hermano favorito

-YA...- grite divertida - Jasper es mi hermano favorito - dije divertida mientras "abrazaba" a Jazz el cual río divertido ante la cara de los tres

-Es que soy...extremadamente irresistible - dijo jazz mirando con falsa modestia sus manos, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Ehh familiares de Bárbara Lupin- llamo un doctor

-Yo - dijo Remus tomandome de la mano y mirando a el doctor

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia -

Comenten por favor

Besos =)


	29. Chapter 29

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 29

-La buena primero- dijo Remus

-La buena es que la señorita...Isabella Tonks le puede donar sangre - sonrió el doctor y Remus sonrió dándome un apretón en mi mano

-¿La mala?- pregunto Ginny

-Bueno...la Srta. Lupin...bueno ella necesita ser donada inmediatamente o puede morir - dijo el mirandome

-Vamos - asentí entendiendo lo que me preguntaba con la mirada

-Venga por aquí señorita - llamo el y yo lo seguí algo nerviosa, el me llevo a una habitación y me indico que me recostara en la cama y eso hice

-Muy bien...aquí vamos - dijo el entrando una aguja gigante en mi brazo y sacando sangre...luego de unos segundos me maree un poco y luego todo se volvió negro...

Remus pov

Estaba muy preocupado, el doctor se llevo a Andy hace 15 minutos para realizar la donación y no han regresado todavía.

-Tranquilo Remus todo saldrá bien con Bárbara y Andy...- me dijo Harry poniendo de forma tímida su brazo en mi hombro. Yo le sonreí con cariño y agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Minutos después regreso el doctor y una enfermera...pero ¿Y Andy ?

-¿Doctor...e Isabella? - pregunte preocupado

-Tranquilo señor Lupin , su esposa esta bien...solo se desmayo al ser mucha sangre la que dono - sonrío la enfermera haciéndome sonrojar un poco y a la maldita hijo de la gran puta sanguijuela esa gruñir matándome con la mirada

-Novia, es su...novia no esposa - aclaro Edward...maldito imbécil que se cree que puede venir a robarme a MI Andy.

-Oh lo siento - dijo ella avergonzada

-No importa - sonreí mi mente vagando en la ilusión de llegar a casarme con ella algún día...que ella sea la señora Lupin...Que sea mi mujer...3

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunte y el doctor asintió señalándome con la cabeza la habitación donde estaba

-Ahora mismo empezaremos con la donación, - aviso el entrando a el cuarto de Bárbara y yo asentí

Me dirigí hacia donde se suponía estaba Andy y la encontré en una camilla y parecía dormida, aunque era obvio estaba desmayada. Me quede unos minutos esperando a que despertara mientras contemplaba su hermoso rostro.

"Merlin es tan hermosa" pensé acariciando su mejilla, estoy tan agradecido y feliz de que ella y justo ella sea mi impronta. Desde la primera vez que la vi en Hogwarts algo de ella me cautivo y enloqueció a mi lobo interior...no supe que era ni porque yo reaccionaba así hasta que recordé lo que una vez me había dicho Dumbledore, que mi impronta seria la persona mas maravillosa y buena del mundo y que la encontraría cuando menos lo pensase...la amo mas que a mi vida, la amo mas que a Bárbara o a cualquier persona.

-¿Remus?- pregunto una voz adormilada y cansada...era Andy, había despertado

-Aquí estoy Amor - dije sonriendo y ella sonrió

-¿Que paso?¿Y Bárbara?- pregunto ella algo desorientada

-Shhh tranquila - dije acariciando su cabello el cual rápido tomo un adorable color Fushia -Ahora le están trasplantando la sangre...¿Como te sientes princesa?- pregunte dulcemente

-Algo cansada - suspiro ella sonriéndome mientras sus ojos brillaban con amor puro

No pude evitarlo y bese delicadamente sus labios

-Señor Lupin - llamo el doctor entrando por la puerta

-Nos complace anunciarle que todo salió bien y que la Srta. Lupin ya despertó y quiere verlo - dijo el y mire a Andy

-Ve amor...estoy bien - dijo ella levantándose de la camilla

-¿Segura?

-Si amor...ve - sonrió ella aunque se veía algo pálida

Salí y me dirigí a la habitación de Barbie encontrándome con su molesta y decidida cara y presentí que algo malo me haría hacer mi "querida" sobrina.

-¿Barbie...como te sientes cielo?- pregunte tímidamente y ella me fulmino con la mirada

-Si no dejas a Isabella yo te juro que...

Andy Pov

Me levante de la camilla viendo como Remus salía por la puerta y se dirigía a donde estaría su sobrina

-Andy...¿Estas bien?- me preguntaron los gemelos cuando regrese y me senté en la sala de espera junto a ellos

-Si- dije aunque aun me sentía algo mareada

Casi una hora después se podían escuchar gritos de la habitación de barbara aunque no se distinguía que decían, luego salió Remus con los ojos aguados y expresión dolorosa e impotente.

-¿Remus?- preguntamos todos preocupados pero el nos ignoro y salió por la puerta hacia afuera del hospital. Me Levante para ir detrás de el pero Jasper me detuvo

-Quiere estar solo - aviso el y yo asentí algo preocupada mientras me volvía a sentar

El entro unos minutos después y le dijo algo a el doctor y este asintió

-Ya se la puede llevar...estará bien, solo algo mareada y débil - aviso el doctor y el asintió todavía con rabia

Del cuarto de Bárbara salió ella misma ya vestida y arreglada y salió por la puerta del hospital no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada.

Todo el camino a Grimmuald place fue en silencio y muy incomodo, me fije que por alguna razón Remus estaba algo distante conmigo. Llegamos y Bárbara corrió a su habitación.

-Andy...¿Podemos hablar?-me pregunto Remus y yo asentí siguiendolo hacia la cocina...¿Porque algo me decía que no me gustaría lo que tendría que decirme Rems?


	30. Chapter 30

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 30

"¿Porque?¿Porque?¿Porque?¿Porque?¿Porque?¿Porque?¿¡PORQUE?!

Porque Bárbara me tiene que odiar tanto, porque amenazo a Remus, porque Remus le siguió la corriente y terminamos ¿porque Remus me dejo?¿Porque?¿Porque me dejo si me ama?¿Porque?¿Porque?¿porque?¿¡PORQUE?!...Remus...

¡TE ODIO BARBARA LUPIN! "

-Andy ¿Estas bien?- escuche a mi hermana preguntar

-Quiero estar sola - dije aun llorando, estaba llorando como si la vida me dependiera de ello

-Andy...¿Que paso?- me pregunto Dora y sentí como me acariciaba el cabello que ahora debía estar mas blanco que la barba de Dumbledore.

-Andy por favor mírame...Isabella mírame - me pidió Dora y me voltee y la mire encontrándome con su muy preocupada cara aunque toda ella ahora mismo irradiaba felicidad

-Remus...- tartamudee el nombre -El...me..m...me...de...dejo- llore abrazando a Dora la cual no podía creer lo que le dije

-¿Que?¿Porque?- pregunto ella todavía sorprendida

-Bárbara- dije llorando -Bárbara lo amenazo, no se que le dijo pero el como quiera me dejo- llore en el hombro de Dora

-No lo puedo creer...ósea ¿el no te ama?- me pregunto Dora y yo solloce mas fuerte

-No se- dije casi sin aire por los sollozos - El dijo que lo hacia por mi propio bien, que si no lo hacia yo terminaría muy mal y que y que...y que...- llore mas fuerte y Dora me abrazo mas fuerte dándome conforte

-¿Que mas te dijo?

-Que lo olvidara, que me merecía a alguien mejor, mas joven y menos peligroso, cuando dijo eso simplemente no pude mas, huí, me vine para acá -dije refiriéndome a mi casa y llore, llore y llore como nunca en mi vida había llorado. Lo mejor era que Dora me escuchaba y dejaba que me desahogara. Seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

Claro todos mis sueños fueron pesadillas horrendas.

A la mañana siguiente me di una ducha y me puse una blusa manga larga color verde y unos jeans pegados y simplemente me puse un suéter gris por encima. No pude hacer nada ni con el pelo ni con las ojeras. Mi pelo no quería cambiar, se quedaba así, blanco, sin vida.

Baje las escaleras encontrándome en la cocina a Charlie Weasley

-Hola Izzie - sonrió el al verme mientras me abrazaba

-Hola Charlie - sonreí (o eso intente) devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿Como estas?- me pregunto el preocupado

-Bien...- dije aunque sinceramente mentía, me duele hasta el alma, tengo el corazón echo pedazos y...tal ves piensen que estoy haciendo drama pero no es así, enserio me duele el corazón, duele demasiado...

-¿Y Dora?- pregunte curiosa

-Esta en la cocina - dijo el y yo intente sonreír mientras me encaminaba a donde Dora

-Buenos días - salude al verla cocinando

-¡Andy!- dijo ella volteándose y abrazándome fuertemente

-¿Como te sientes?- me pregunto ella al separarnos

-Fatal- admití y ella me abrazo otra ves

-Ven siéntate, el desayuno esta listo - dijo ella y yo me senté

-¡Charlie amor ven, ya esta listo el desayuno!- grito Dora y segundos después apareció Charlie y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar con nosotras

-¿Y mama y papa?- pregunte jugando con mi desayuno

-Mama esta trabajando y papa esta visitando a un amigo, le dieron la tarde libre - me dijo ella

-No juegues con tu comida Andy- me regaño Dora luego de unos minutos

-No tengo hambre- dije tranquilamente mientras me levantaba de la silla y dejaba el plato en el microondas

-Izzie...debes comer - me dijo mi hermana

-Voy a comer pero no ahora, no tengo hambre - dije subiendo las escaleras y tirándome en mi cama a ver televisión. (Todo me recuerda a Remus) No había nada bueno que ver, así que simplemente apague el televisor y prendí la computadora y navegue un rato en internet pero cuando me aburrí volví a bajar las escaleras y me senté junto a Dora con un suspiro

-¿Y Charlie?- pregunte curiosa

-Ya se fue...- dijo Dora con un suspiro pesado

-Andy...-empezó Dora

-¿Si?- pregunte mirándola

-Estoy...no olvídalo- empezó ella

-Dime Dora - insistí curiosa

-Andy...vas a ser tía- me dijo ella e inconscientemente mire su barriga pero aun estaba plana

-¿Es enserio?- pregunte sintiendo felicidad

-Si...

-¡AHHHHH FELICIDADES!- grite abrazándola muy contenta y escuche a Dora soltar un suspiro aliviado

-No lo puedo creer- dije sorprendida y una sonrisa sincera salió de mis labios

-Dora que felicidad- dije sonriendo

-Me alegra tu te alegres - me dijo ella

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte curiosa

-Bueno...digamos que a mi papa no le alegro mucho el echo de que haya quedado en cinta sin estar casada pero...Charlie ya me propuso matrimonio...- dijo Dora pero algo no me cuadraba

-¿Charlie sabe que estas embarazada?- pregunte y Dora se sonrojo hasta el pelo

-Ehhhh no -dijo ella avergonzada

-¡Nymphadora!- regañe y ella se vio mas avergonzada

-¿Que?...solo lo sabes tu y mis padres- dijo ella sonrojada

-Hay Dora...me alegra hayas confiado en mi...- dije abrazándola y ella sonrió

-Eres mi hermanita, es obvio que confiaría en ti- me sonrió ella

Estuvimos hablando tranquilamente hasta que nuestros padres llegaron

-¡Isabella!- exclamaron al unísono abrazándome

-Hola Ma, Pa- dije contenta de verlos

-Izzie hija...¿Cuando llegaste?- me pregunto mi padre

-Anoche- respondí

-¿Y Remus hija?- me pregunto mi madre y sentí mi corazón hacerse mas añicos y las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos...¿porque me lo tenían que recordar?...

Comenten por favor :(

Espero hayan epasado una muy linda navidad :)

Saludos


	31. Chapter 31

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 31

-El y yo terminamos - dije fríamente mientras intentaba no romperme

-Pero...¿porque? Se veían tan bien juntos...- dijo mi madre

-Bárbara- fue lo único que dije y ella asintió entendiendo

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto ella

-No quiero hablar de eso mama- mi voz se rompió al final de la oración y mi mama corrió a abrazarme

-Hay pequeña lo siento mucho, mucho - dijo ella abrazándome

-No te preocupes - dije intentando no llorar pero dos traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, las cuales limpie rápidamente. No quiero parecer débil frente a mis padres...

-¿Remus?¿Remus Lupin?- pregunto mi padre y el escuchar su nombre otra vez fue como una puñalada directo al corazón

-Si- dijo Dora

-¿Que paso con el?- pregunto mi padre curioso

-El...eh era novio de Andy...pero terminaron- explico mi madre mirandome de reojo

-Hummm bien, el es mucho mas mayor que mi niña - dijo mi padre acariciando mi mejilla y sonreí algo forzada

-Si me disculpan...- dije subiendo las escaleras a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama dispuesta a ver televisión o a dormir una rato.

Estuve así, como "muerta en vida" una semana, hasta que decidí que no podía seguir así! Esta no soy yo! Yo no soy una niña caprichosa o llorona, soy una mujer fuerte.

La zorra de Bárbara no merece mis lagrimas, no es justo que ella este de lo mas bien y yo sufriendo por algo que NO tenia que haber pasado.

Remus no debió caer en los jueguitos de una niña estúpida como Bárbara. ¿Ósea porque?¿Que fue tan fuerte como para que el me dejara?¿Porque la ca$%#na de Bárbara tiene que odiarme tanto?¿Que le hice? ¡Hasta le done sangre! Le salve la vida!

-¡Isabella la cena esta lista!- grito mi madre desde abajo y con un suspiro pesado baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina sentándome en la mesa

-¡Mmm que rico!- exclamo Dora haciéndonos reír

-Mmm creo que las hormonas te están afectando hermana...¿Apropósito cuanto tiempo tienes?- pregunte curiosa mientras comía un poco. No tengo mucha hambre

-Dos meses- dijo ella con la boca llena

-Nymphadora no hables con la boca llena de comida- regaño mi padre y Dora asintió con el pelo algo rojo

La cena paso normal hasta que nuestro padre abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera olvidado algo muy importante

-Dios lo olvidaba ¡su tío Sam viene de visita!- dijo el

-¡¿Sammy viene de visita!?- chillamos al unísono Dora y yo

-Si, viene a pasar Navidad acá en Londres - dijo nuestro padre sonriente...Ah lo olvidaba, en dos días es noche buena...

Bueno Samuel "Sam, Sammy" Tonks es hermano de nuestro padre, pero para Dora y yo es como un hermano, total Dora es mayor que el y el lo que me lleva a mi son unos miserables 4 años, el tiene 21.

-¡SI! Mi tío favorito viene de visita!- chillo Dora

-Cuidado que si Sirius te oye se ofende...- dijo mi madre divertida...bueno Sirius es como un tío/primo

-¿Si oigo que ?- pregunto una voz a nuestras espaldas

Todos nos volteamos encontrándonos con Sirius Orion Black vestido de forma muggle y brillando de felicidad

-¡Soy libre!- chillo el abriendo sus brazos para que lo abrazáramos y así hicimos Dora y yo, nos tiramos a sus brazos felices por el

-Ahhhh que felicidad tío - dije contenta y el rió besando mi frente

-Lo se sobrina, ¡ósea soy LIBRE! Además que a Pettigrew le dieron el beso del dementor...- dijo Sirius contento

-Se lo merecía - dijo Dora simplemente

-Oye Izzie...lo siento mucho, intente evitarlo pero el muy terco no me hizo caso- me susurro Sirius en mi oído

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundida

-Remus..- dijo el y estoy segura mi pelo se puso aun mas blanco de lo que esta al escuchar su nombre

-No te preocupes Sirius- sonreí forzadamente y el me acaricio mi cabello blanco

-¿Bueno si oigo que?- volvió a preguntar Sirius

-Que Dora prefiere a Sam como tío - dijo mi madre divertida y Dora se sonrojo

-Ah pues bien- dijo Sirius algo ofendido

-No te preocupes Sirius, tu eres mi tío favorito- dije y el sonrió dándome un abrazo de un brazo

-Y tu mi sobrina favorita - dijo el sacándole la lengua a Dora haciéndonos reír a todos

-Solo venia a darles la buena noticia y invitarlos a mi casa, saben que pueden venir cuando quieran , además que los espero en noche buena...- sonrió Sirius

-Hay estaremos- sonrieron nuestros padres

-Bueno, me voy- dijo el besando a nuestra madre en la mejilla, dándole la mano a nuestro padre y abrazándonos a Dora y a mi.

El salió por la puerta y se escucho el "plop" de cuando uno se desaparece.

-Bueno...voy a mi habitación - dije subiendo las escaleras e ignorando la mirada reprobatoria que me dirigía Dora. Ella piensa que paso demasiado tiempo en mi habitación y que eso no me hace bien, bla, bla, bla...

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama poniendo mi CD de los beattles a todo volumen y disfrutando de la música hasta que mi madre entro por la puerta con el teléfono en la mano y con el entrecejo fruncido

-Puedes bajar esa cosa- dijo ella molesta

-Mjm - dije bajándole el volumen

-¡Gracias! Es para ti...- dijo ella tendiéndome el teléfono

-¿Quien es?- pregunte a mi madre

-Los gemelos- dijo ella bajando las escaleras

-¿Hola?- conteste el teléfono

-Isabellaaaaaa...- escuche las voces de mis mejores amigos decir al unísono...devén tener el teléfono en altavoz

-Freeeedddd, Geoooooorgeeee - imite divertida y escuche unas risas

-¿A que debo el "milagro" de su llamada chicos?- pregunte curiosa

-Nada estábamos aburridos y queríamos saber si talves quisieras venir y...- empezó Fred

-¿Donde están?- pregunte curiosa al escuchar otras personas hablando

-En...- escuche un suspiro de parte de George - en grimmuald place-dijo el y capte el porque George suspiro antes de decírmelo..."el"debe estar ahí...

-No se chicos...- dije con un suspiro pesado

-Vamos Andy...por favor - los escuche rogar junto a otra voz...Jordan

-Hola Lee, - salude divertida

-¿Hola multicolor, vienes para acá? Por favor di que si, tenemos que mostrarte algo genial, di que si, di que si - me rogó Lee

-No se, estoy ocupada...- mentí y escuche a Fred reír al escuchar mi radio

-Súper ocupada -dijo el con sarcasmo

-Por favor Izzie, tengo que hablar contigo, ven - escuche a Ginny decir y me la imagine poniendo un adorable puchero

-Esta bien...- dije rendida y los escuche gritar felices

-Dale, te esperamos...- colgaron los gemelos rápidamente y reí algo divertida mientras me iba al baño y me duchaba.

Salí y me puse una camisa fucsia con las mangas largas blancas , de esas que dicen Keep calm, la que me puse decía "Keep calm and carry on" junto a unos jeans, unas converse fucsia y un suéter gris por encima.

Esta haciendo mucho frío. Además me recogí mi cabello blanco en una cebolla.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi padre en la sala con mi madre y a Dora poniéndose una gorra y una bufanda.

-¿Vas a salir?- me pregunto mi madre al verme bajar las escaleras

-Si, los gemelos quieren que vaya con ellos a Grimmuald place...- dije algo incomoda, ojalá "el" no este hay, no quiero verlo, no todavía...no estoy lista.

-Esta bien- dijo mi padre leyendo el periódico

-No me esperen despierta, lo mas seguro es que llegue tarde...- dije tranquilamente

-Ten cuidado hija - me dijeron al unísono

-¿Tu a donde vas Nym?- le pregunte a mi hermana cuando la vi activando un traslador

-A donde Charlie, necesito decirle que estoy embarazada...el regreso a rumania por una semana y luego vuelve pero necesito decírselo...deséame suerte - dijo Dora muy nerviosa

-Suerte, veras que todo saldrá bien- dije con seguridad

-Eso espero...- dijo ella nerviosa mientras tocaba el traslador el cual ya estaba brillando

-Hija...¿Iras por polvos flu, aparición o caminando?- me pregunto mi madre

-Iré caminando..- dije tranquilamente, quiero posponer un poco el viaje

-Ten mucho cuidado y abrigate bien, esta nevando - me dijo ella besando mi frente y yo asentí con una sonrisa algo tensa. Con una ultima mirada a mi madre salí por la puerta y empece a caminar hacia Grimmuald place...no esta TAN lejos...palabra clave tan.

Después de casi media hora llegue muy congelada a Grimmuald place 11 y 13. Luego frente a mi apareció el numero 12..."aquí vamos" pensé con un suspiro pesado mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta.


	32. Chapter 32

Isabella Tonks

Capitulo 32

-¿Quien es?- preguntaron sin abrir la puerta del todo

-Isabella- dije tranquilamente

-Pruébalo...- dijo la voz que reconocí como Ginny

-Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de los gemelos, lee y tu pidiéndome que viniera, ¿ahora por favor me dejas entrar?me estoy congelando...- dije y la puerta se abrió revelando a Ginny la cual me abrazo dejándome entrar.

-Pasa Izzy - dijo ella pero me extrañaba que miraba al suelo en todo momento

-Se que esto debe ser muy duro para ti...estar aquí, sabiendo que el también esta aquí...perdón, pero no podíamos dejar que siguieras como muerta en vida, sin hacer nada en tu casa, solo durmiendo y viendo TV...- dijo ella algo avergonzada

-¿El...esta...aquí?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta y ella asintió

-Hay perdón Iz, perdón - dijo ella avergonzada mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

-Emmm ok...no hay problema..- dije aunque estaba echa un sinfín de sentimientos...¿como lo voy a ver a la cara? Simplemente no puedo...

-¿Y los demás?- pregunte curiosa mientras intentaba no pensar en "el"

-Eh Fred, George y Lee están en el "jardín" y los demás en la cocina - dijo Ginny dejándome confundida

-¿En el jardín?- pregunte confusa...grimmuald place # 12 no tiene jardín...

-Ah eso, los gemelos crearon un "jardín" en una de las habitaciones...- dijo ella tranquilamente

-¡Estas de broma!...- dije con la boca abierta y ella río

-No...tienes que verlo, esta genial, hicieron como una mini feria - dijo ella dando saltitos

-¡Eso tengo que verlo!- dije animada y Ginny me tomo de la mano mientras me jalaba escaleras arriba

-¿Quien esta hay?¿Ginny?¿Con quien estas?- escuche a la Sra. Weasley preguntar y mire a Ginny medio horrorizada, no estoy lista para verlo aun...

-¿El esta hay?- susurre y ella asintió mirandome con pena

-Con Andy ma...- dijo ella y yo rogué internamente que no me llamara

-Dile que venga, quiero verla - la escuche decir y casi me da algo, no quiero verlo, no aun...

-Sorry Andy...- me dijo Ginny mientras me jalaba a la cocina donde vi a varios de la orden sentados en la mesa, a dos personas que no conocía, a los señores Weasley, a Harry, Ron, Hermione, a "Barbarita", además estaba Sirius, estaban los Cullen, estaba Snape, Mcgonnagal y estaba "el"...rogué que mi pelo no me delatara y aguante como toda una mujer las ganas de llorar.

-Hola - dije incomoda mientras ella sonreía y me abrazaba

-¡Hija que gusto verte!- dijo ella al separarnos y yo le sonreí

-Pero mira estas toda llena de nieve, ¿Quieres un te?¿Café?¿Un chocolate?- pregunto ella con cariño y yo negué con la cabeza

-No Sra. Weasley, estoy bien- sonreí mirando al suelo

-Harry,...- salude a Harry revolcando su pelo cuando el me saludo con la mano al igual que Ronald y Hermione, los cuales estaban metidos en una conversación.

-Hey...- se quejo el y yo le sonreí

-¡Izzy!- saludaron los Cullen y yo simplemente asentí sonriéndole a Emmett, Rose y Jazz

-¿Porque no viniste a la reunión hija, te sientas mal?- me pregunto la Sra. Weasley con preocupación mientras miraba mi pelo

-No...no me avisaron que había reunión...- dije confundida

-Se lo dijimos a tu hermana...la cual tampoco vino...- me dijo Ojoloco

-A si, Dora esta...hablando con Charlie..- dije tranquilamente

-Ok...mañana hay reunión, no faltes, tenemos algo muy importante que contarles a tu hermana y a ti...- dijo Ojoloco como hablando en clave

-ok...- asentí

-Bueno mama...ya nos vamos...- dijo Ginny notando mi incomodidad

-Claro, claro...- dijo ella dejándonos ir y prácticamente jale a Ginny fuera de la habitación.

-¡Que incomodo!- dijo Ginny y yo asentí mientras subíamos las escaleras

-Mjm...- dije suspirando

-Lo hiciste muy bien...- me dijo ella

-¿Eso crees?- pregunte

-¡Claro! Ni lo miraste, debe estar...- dijo ella tratando de subirme el animo

-Mmm, esa era la idea, no mirarlo, si lo miraba mucho me lanzaría a llorar..- dije ignorando las ganas de llorar, no voy a llorar, ninguno se merece mis lagrimas...

-Aquí es...yo iré a mi habitación, los dejo solos...- señalo ella abriendo una puerta y me quede boquiabierta al verlo...¡ERA DEL TAMAÑO DEL CAMPO DE QUIDITCH! Y tenia todo tipo de juegos!

-¡Santo cielo!- exclame maravillada y los gemelos aparecieron a mi lado junto a Lee

-¿Genial no?- preguntaron ellos al unísono

-¡ESTA INCREÍBLE!- chille maravillada - Noooo, eso es una de esas cosas que te suben hasta arriba y te tiran de cantazo!?- pregunte maravillada, se me olvido el nombre de esa machina pero me fascina! ?

-Si, eso mismo...pero...no se exactamente el nombre, se me olvido- dijo Lee

-Es genial, mi padre me llevo una ves a una feria y me monte en esa machina, esta genial- dije emocionada

-¿Quieres subirte?- me preguntaron ellos

-¡CLARO!- medio grite y ellos rieron mientras los 4 corríamos a la machina.

Simplemente fue increíble la noche, había todo tipo de machinas y al final nos emborrachamos con whisky de fuego y nos quedamos dormidos en el piso de el "jardín"...Como típicos adolescentes de 17 años.


End file.
